No Room for Doubt
by LionsandDragons
Summary: Harry is now a Carpathian and guess who his mate is... Draco. Carpathians are like vampires. Slash and AU in the CarpathianChristine Feehen world. I have only taken basic Carpthian ideas so if you are looking for an exact then don't read...
1. Not Normal

**Chapter One**

**Not Normal**

Ok, so this is my first attempt of a chapter fic; I could use all the help I can get. **Everything belongs to JK Rowling, I claim nothing.** I tried to think of a way to make a believable H/D story and then I realized that in the HP world it just isn't possible to work in Harry and Draco. I stuck to everything but HBP never happened. Ok, here it goes!

It was close to midnight on the gloomy street known as Privet Drive. It is always a gloomy street; it is always gloomy and quiet for every resident but Harry Potter. For Harry Potter, not one stay at Privet Drive had ever been quiet, not since Harry has turned eleven.

This particular night was the boy named Harry Potter's birthday and he had stayed awake all night thinking about it. Ever since his discovery of the wizarding world, the magical world, he had wondered what it would be like to be of age, to use his magic outside of school. So Harry had laid in his bed tonight, counting the minutes to twelve o'clock and thinking about such things as passing his apparating test and what hex he would use first on Dudley, his whale of a cousin.

Harry only had five minutes to go and he was getting really anxious. Would he feel different? Would it be a physical change too? Would he glow for a while! No one had ever told him if anything ever happened when wizards came of age. Harry watched the clock and started counting when it turned 11:59. Sixty… fifty-nine…and so on until he was to ten. At one his heart did a little flip and he lay motionless waiting… waiting… nothing.

So, that was it? Well, that was no big deal. He got up off the bed and walked to his desk where he retrieved a piece of wrinkled parchment and a pen, since he had broken his last quill after he got pissed at his potions essay and had artfully thrown it at the wall. Harry began his letter to his two best friends:

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I don't know where this letter will find you. Since Voldemort was defeated a few months ago… I'm still fine, Hermione, really, no emotional back-lash… I realize that you are not at the Order headquarters. I just turned seventeen a few minutes ago and I honestly don't feel any different. I mean, what is supposed to happen? I really hope you are having fun; the Dursly's are being tolerable, I'm really bored and…_

Harry stopped writing; he had just felt a shooting pain in his head. Maybe he was just tired? Harry shook his head and tried to concentrate on the letter but then a wave of pain so powerful hit his body it took all his training for the battle to keep from screaming. It was like his blood was on fire, his head was being crushed, and his teeth hurt like they were all being pulled from his head with an invisible pair of pliers.

Harry wasn't sure what coming if age entailed but he knew this was not normal. He struggled to stand up since at some point in time he had fallen to the floor. He grabbed the pen on the desk and hastily finished his letter:

_wave of pain just hit_

_not normal_

_need help now_

_please hurry_

Harry looked up to find Hedwig in front of him with worried eyes. He some how managed to tie the letter to her leg and whisper, "hurry" before he fell to the floor with a groan. The pain was intense and every where. Harry closed his eyes and gritted his teeth; that hurt even more because his gums and teeth were so sore. He didn't know how to make the pain stop or what was wrong with him and all he could think was that he was dying from some disease, muggle or wizard he didn't know.

Harry made it to his bed on his hands and knees, crawled in and curled into a ball. Another flash of pain hit seconds later and he screamed into his pillow before he passed out completely with the thought that whoever Ron and Hermione told was going to find that savior of the wizarding world huddled in a ball on his bed, dead.

A bright light? Voices? Those were never good signs. Harry decided that he didn't want to open his eyes yet. If he was dead, he wasn't ready to face it and if he wasn't… he wasn't ready to face _them_.

"Harry. Harry." That sounded like Madam Pomfrey? Why was he in the infirmary at Hogwarts? Was that his heaven? Hogwarts? Was he a ghost?

Harry opened his eyes to find the medi-witch and Dumbledore looking at him with worry lines all over their faces. In fact, Dumbledore's' hands were shaking with worry.

"You gave us quite a scare… your friends were in a right state… and then when we found you… never in my life… my goodness…" the medi-witch was checking him over as she babbled. She was spelling and prodding and poking. Finally, after affirming he was well she exited the room and he turned to the Head Master.

"Sir?" it was all Harry had to say as he saw Dumbledore sigh he new he wasn't going to like what he heard.

"Harry, before you were conceived, your father was in an accident." Harry looked at Dumbledore in puzzlement.

"An accident, sir? Like a car crash?" Harry was a little confused… ok, a lot confused.

"No, not a crash Harry, he was attacked, in a way…" Dumbledore seemed to be looking for words.

"By an animal?" Harry prompted.

"No. No. Not an animal, a Carpathian." Dumbledore looked at the confused look on Harry's face and took a deep breath. "Back when Voldemort was powerful, wild creatures, other nasty things, were becoming prominent, showing up more, coming out of hiding. Your father was fighting in a battle with the Order when he was bitten. You see, Carpathians are like vampires, but they are not, they look like humans, and they are in a way."

"Sir, you are not making much sense." Harry knew his voice was slightly aggressive.

"Carpathians are an ancient race;vampires descended from them. A Carpathian looks like a human and is actually alive… they drink blood from their mate to live longer. They are not monsters, just humans with weird appetites. Carpathians can be good and evil, just like everything else; some of them chose to side with Voldemort and one bit your father."

"But, what does that have to do with me?" Harry was starting to get anxious about what the headmaster was saying. What was going on?

"Well, it is my belief that when the Carpathian bit your father he transferred a little of his blood and then your father transferred it to you by conception. The change you went through last night was your body getting use to the Carpathian blood in you, which, I believe only made itself known because you came of age."

"So, I'm Carpathian now? I have to drink blood? I have to kill people!" Harry was starting to become hysterical.

"That is not what I said Harry. Listen to me." Dumbledore said in a firm voice, "The only changes you will see are a thirst for blood, which I will take care of. You will not have to hurt anybody. You will experience an increase in power and a pull to find a mate."

"A what?" Harry was really trying to take it all in. He had to drink blood. That was it, that was what Dumbledore was saying. All he had to do was get used to blood. What was a mate?

"A mate, Harry. All Carpathians have a mate. You have very little Carpathian blood in you so the pull to find your other half might not be so strong for you, but if you do find the person, you will know." Dumbledore smiled.

"So, I will be more powerful and I will have help finding my soul mate and all I have to do is get used to drinking blood for all my meals?" Harry was slowly starting to cope; he still had a damn headache.

"I'm glad you have decided to look on the positive side Harry. Now, I have taken the liberty of telling everyone who needs to know about this, uh… situation. I knew that they would want an explanation and I wanted to give you the benefit of not having to answer questions. It will be up to you to tell others." Dumbledore gave Harry one last smile and turned to walk out of the infirmary.

"Sir?" Harry called after the headmaster.

"Yes."

"Are Ron and Hermione around? Can I see them later?"

"Oh, yes. They were both at the Burrow when they got your letter, but have now decided to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. There are some other students here as well." Harry was sure he saw that old twinkle in Dumbledore's' eyes when he said that. "They will come see you tomorrow. I am sure they are concerned for you. If I didn't know better I would say they were in the library right now and Ms. Granger will no doubt try to brief you tomorrow on everything I have told you."

"Thank you Headmaster." Harry lay back down to get some sleep and get rid of the lasting effects that his "change" had caused.

Harry thought morosely of the weeks following his defeat of Voldemort. How he had thought life would get better. Now, here he was, a Carpathian. Life just seemed to throw things at him more than any other person. Oh, well! Sleep now, think later. With this thought the Boy-Who- Lived- to be a Carpathian drifted off to sleep.

"Hey mate? You up?"

"Ron! Let him sleep."

"Sorry."

"Does he look different to you?"

"No."

"Oh, why am I asking you? Thank you Mr. Observant."

Harry woke up to the sound of his two best friends bickering. He loved that sound. He opened his eyes and reached for his glasses on the bed side table. He then slid them on, sat up, and realized everything was blurry. He took them off and he could clearly see the confused expressions on his friends' faces. That was odd. So, the change had corrected his vision. Harry considered this another plus. He finally turned his attention to his friends, who were looking at him with curiosity and perplexity.

"So, you don't need your glasses anymore?" Hermione was, as always, the first to start drilling him with questions.

"I guess not…"

"Well, we know everything and we were really scared for you but this is not that bad. You don't have any of the crippling characteristics that vampires do so you are like a human that likes blood. You can use us for sustenance if you get hungry. But, you will defiantly find a mate soon and then you won't need us…"

"Wait!" Harry stared at Hermione like she had lost it, "I am NOT going to snack on you or Ron. I won't! I can get use to this and I'm glad you guys support me, it means a lot, but I absolutely refuse to "feed" from you guys." Harry looked at them defiantly.

"Harry, you only need to take from us once, just so we are comfortable with it, just if there is an emergency." Hermione looked rather stern about it even though her voice was light. Harry just sighed and decided to fight it later.

"Do you know if I can leave yet?" Harry looked around for the medi-witch.

"I think you can." Ron was also looking around for Madam Pomfrey, "I say you get dressed and we all leave. I want lunch."

"Of course you do." Hermione patted Ron on the head in a mock-sympathetic gesture and Harry went into the bathroom to change.

The three friends set out for the Great Hall a little while later, ready to catch up on summer happenings, cure Ron's hunger pains, and act as normal as their lives would let them… which wasn't very normal at all.

Ok… what do you think? I'm getting there… maybe? The term Carpathian comes from the author Christine Feehan. Her Carpathians are a little more vampiric than mine but both can be good in a sense. Let me know how you feel about the story. If I don't get a lot of responses I will probably go back to reading and leave fiction writing to the people who know what they are doing. Ash


	2. Confusion

**Chapter Two**

**Confusion**

OOC-ish-ness… haha. I have just decided to write this story like I want. Trying to write true to the characters exact nature is just NOT possible. Thank you for all of the reviews I really love you guys. The support and help and praises are so wonderful to hear.

Ok, one of you asked me this so let me address it now… Harry will not be a submissive, but neither will Draco. I love both, but I have decided to make them both equal. In reality a Carpathian is always dominate to their mate, but you will just have to wait and see… don't want to give anything away winks. There will be sub Harry scenes… have to make my readers happy cheeky grin.

As Harry entered the Great Hall with his two best friends he was wondering what his food would look like. Surly Dumbledore wouldn't just set a cup of blood on the table in front of him?

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he had sat down. He looked at his friends plates, which filled with food when they sat down.

Harry looked down at his own plate and saw a bowl of what looked like tomato soup. He stared at it for so long that Hermione must have noticed, "Harry, you have to eat it. It is your nature now, it won't taste bad."

Harry looked at her reproachfully. He then picked up his spoon, dipped it in the blood and took a sip. It was really good. The liquid was warm and it slid down his throat to form a warm pool in his belly. It didn't taste like blood, but like a tangy, appetizing sauce. He started to spoon it into his mouth more naturally, not as if it would burn his tongue and throat on contact.

Ron and Hermione watched him for a bit and then went back to eating their food. The Trio was almost done when a student entered the Hall. Harry looked up from his meal to see Draco Malfoy staring at him. Harry felt the hair rise up on the back of his neck and then he felt like a surge of electricity was exiting his body.

"Hello, Malfoy, care to sit with us?" Hermione patted the seat beside her.

"Like I would even consider it." Malfoy drawled with an air of annoyance that went down Harry's spine.

The Malfoy heir sat at the other end of the large table, the only table in the Great Hall for the summer, and proceeded to eat lunch in silence.

"Monie, why are you trying to get him to sit with us? I will admit that I feel sorry for him, but we don't owe him anything." Ron looked at Hermione with a pleading look.

"Ron, you should be ashamed. He is going through a lot. He may have called me some pretty foul things but the anger, the tearing down, it is a mask and what that boy needs is friends." Hermione huffed.

"You are the one who bloody punched him in the face in third year! I can't help I don't like him, he is a bloody git." Ron stole a glance at Malfoy and then went back to his food.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Harry was confused; the feeling seemed to be happening a lot. His body was also trying to adjust to the wave of current it had experienced not two minutes ago.

"Malfoy is staying at Hogwarts this summer with us. We are the only students; us, Malfoy, and Zabini. I have tried to get them to sit with us for the past few meals. We have only been here for a day. The first time I asked they almost died of shock."

"I'll say." Ron had his mouth full of pie, "I almost died of shock!"

Harry finished his blood and, with a little more clarity of mind because of the food, asked, "That still doesn't explain why you would want them to sit with us in the first place."

"I'll explain it to you when we get to the common room." Hermione took on last sip of her drink and then looked at Ron to make sure he was finished.

Ron stood up with a look from Hermione and the trio walked towards the door. As they were walking out, Zabini walked in and Harry swore he saw him nod slightly in greeting. Hermione smiled and kept walking and Ron put his head down. Harry thought that nodding back was appropriate enough and then they had passed each other.

Harry was just so confused. It was like his sense was running circles around his intelligence and both were too occupied to operate.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he ran straight into Hermione, who had stopped to say the pass word, "blood love".

Harry thought about the pass word and chuckled. Then he started thinking about the whole mate situation. Then he started to get nauseated so he stopped.

"It is weird having the whole tower to ourselves." Ron walked over to the couch and collapsed upon it. Hermione took the love seat to the right of the couch and Harry took the recliner to the left. They ended up in a circle because of the way the furniture was arranged.

"Ok, guys, what is going on?" Harry looked at Hermione when he said it because he knew she would be the one to tell him.

"You know that after 5th year Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban for a while but then he got out with his connections. Well, everyone also knows that after the death of Voldemort he went back." She looked from Ron to Harry and Harry nodded his head at her to go ahead.

"Well, at the beginning of the summer, only a couple of weeks after he entered… he died. Just willed himself to die, I guess, nothing wrong with him physically. Dumbledore told us all this last night when we saw Malfoy at dinner." Hermione took a deep breath.

"Not to long after his father's death, Malfoy's mother killed herself by taking potions. She left a note telling Draco that everything was his and to make the Malfoy name something his father never had. She told him not to be like his father. Draco has everything at his fingertips; he is seventeen so the entire Malfoy fortune is at his command." She looked kind of bothered for a second but then she looked confused as she continued. "He asked Dumbledore if he could stay here for the summer. He said the manor was too big and that everything reminded him of his parents. Blasie came with him because he was also left without parents when the war ended. They both stayed neutral during the war despite their families' involvement. Neither has the mark."

Harry tried to take in what Hermione was saying. So, Malfoy wasn't such a bad guy. Malfoy wasn't such a bad guy? Harry figured his attitude was what his upbringing had taught him… couldn't hold it against him. Right?

"I think Hermione's idea is a good one. We are civil to them, no fighting. Let's see where this goes." Hermione smiled and Ron groaned.

"Ron, you are going to have to accept it. On the outside Malfoy and Zabini look like pricks, snobs, but on the inside, deep down, they are still two little boys with the world in the palm of their hand and no one to guide them."

How lonely it must be, thought Harry. He excused himself and went upstairs to unpack and rest. His body was still not in tip-top condition. Maybe a fly around the castle on his broom tomorrow would lighten his spirits. Help get things into prospective.

Harry didn't feel different really. All this was, was a meal plan alteration. Being Carpathian was not that hard, just an increase in power and he got to spend the last weeks of summer with his two best friends at Hogwarts. That was all it was… he hoped.

Later that night, Harry was tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Maybe the Carpathian side of him was nocturnally set? Harry threw the covers off and walked to the window where he sat on the ledge.

He looked out at the moonlit grounds and over the waters of the lake. The night was beautiful; he had always liked the night. The breeze was blowing the tops of the trees so Harry opened the window to feel it on his skin.

Ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort he had been trying to take in the little things, like the breeze on his skin or the way the moon reflected of the waters of the lake. Harry could see everything in the dark he realized… night vision. Not only did he have better vision he had enhanced vision!

Harry scanned the shore of the lake, tracing its edges when he saw a figure. The shape of a person was outlined against the inky water of the lake. Harry realized that Draco Malfoy was sitting by the lake, his blond hair stirred by the breeze.

Harry studied him for a few moments before he realized that Malfoys' shoulders were shaking. He was crying! Harry just stared at the boy crying by the lake for so long. How many times had he wished Malfoy would cry? How many times had he prayed that Malfoy would "get what was coming to him"? Now, all Harry could feel was sorrow.

Harry thought about what Hermione had told him. Had Malfoy found his mom after she had killed herself? What was it like knowing that you were stronger than your parents; that you stood up for yourself and refused to follow? Was Malfoy angry at himself? Sad? Guilty? Depressed?

_I wish I knew what was on your mind. If I could just get over who you are I could help you become the person I know you really are._ Harry said this in his mind. He wished he could really say it to Malfoy. Harry was such a damn sucker for tears.

All of a sudden Malfoy jerked his head up and looked around. He looked like he had heard something. Had he heard Harry? Had Harry done accidental magic and sent Malfoy his thoughts? Was that possible? Harry didn't think it was likely.

Malfoy stood up, brushed himself off, and walked up to the castle. Harry sighed and walked back to bed.

Still, sleep eluded him for awhile and his dreams were full of soft blond hair and piercing gray eyes.

Is it working for you? Let me know…

Thank you for reading…

Oh, and I own nothing…must I put that every time?

Ash


	3. In Over Our Heads

**Chapter Three**

**In Over Our Heads**

Will they get together before school starts you ask… do you think I would tell you? Silly people. The plot bunny said if I told you he would kill me, sooo, sorry I'm going with self preservation.

Why was he dreaming about Malfoy? Harry had seen him at meals for the past week and he had talked about him with Hermione and Ron some, but that was no reason to be dreaming about your arch nemesis.

Harry was sitting in the library looking at books on Carpathians. He had looked up the bonding thing that Dumbledore had mentioned and after the initial blush and the murmured "thank Merlin" that he was alone, he read it in its entirety.

Harry had to sleep with his mate and they had to exchange blood. Then Harry could use him to feed and he would share Harry's immortality, or longevity; they wouldn't live forever, just longer than most. The book said the bond would only be formed when it was right. What did that mean? Harry assumed that it meant the bond could feel his and his mate's emotions and would progress in a pace they could handle.

After reading in the library became to boring and quiet he went to sit out on the lake. Hermione had Ron held captive because he hadn't started his summer homework so Harry was free to think… not good.

Harry walked out onto the grounds and without realizing it sat in the exact same place he had seen Draco crying in, a week ago. Harry had actually gone to the window every night since to see if the blond was there, but he hadn't returned.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about Malfoy. Harry knew that the long time grudge he had against Malfoy had gone away. Harry had never hated Malfoy or wanted him dead, but their relationship had held definite animosity.

Harry was starting to feel sorry for Malfoy. Zabini talked to his friend during meals and Harry sometimes saw them in the library, but Harry never saw Malfoy answer back to Zabini or do anything but look distracted. In fact, the first time Harry was alone in the hall and he saw the pair he had prepared for a fight that never came… they just walked by!

Harry understood that Malfoy understood that it was over. The fighting, the insults, was over. Malfoy hated Harry because Harry had bested him in everything and had all this fame, nothing to be done about it; it was over, this was their last year of school anyway. Harry hated Malfoy because of his involvement in the Dark Arts. Now Harry knew that it never existed. Besides the fact that they were in different houses, there was no reason for their hostility.

But, could they be friends? Was there a point to friendship? Did they have anything in common? Did Malfoy want to talk to him? Why was Harry thinking about befriending Malfoy?

Hermione would be all for it, but would Ron make it hard. Harry decided he was going to ask Malfoy to sit with them at diner tonight. No sense in making Hermione do all the work. He was curious to see if the blond would listen to him instead of Hermione.

Harry started to throw rocks into the lake, now that he had made up his mind to befriend the Ice Prince. It seemed to Harry that, with each rock he threw, his heart got lighter and lighter.

Harry was seated at the dinner table 10 minutes earlier then anyone else. None of the staff had been eating with them for the past couple of nights and although Harry assumed they got food in their rooms, he didn't know.

Ron and Hermione entered first and a few minutes later, in came the two mysterious Slytherins. Harry waited until they were close to the table but still a ways away. The table was at least 20 feet long so Harry raised his voice slightly, "I know Hermione keeps asking you, but it really is ridiculous for us to sit at opposite ends of this long table. Why don't you join us down here?"

Their was silence for about two whole minutes and if you don't think that is a long time you should sit in a tense silence for that long. Then, Malfoy looked a Zabini, Zabini smirked at him, Malfoy growled and strode down the table and sat down right beside Hermione. Zabini sat down on the opposite side by Harry.

The silence was tense for a while, but then food appeared on their plate and everyone, especially Ron seemed relived. After more awkward silence, Zabini asked Hermione a question about their transfiguration essay and they immediately immersed themselves in intelligent talk. After about ten minutes they were still talking and Harry looked from the study couple to Malfoy. The grey-eyed boy raised an eyebrow and Harry just kinda shrugged and smirked.

Harry noticed that Ron was looking at Hermione and Zabini in a jealous kind of way. Malfoy had apparently noticed this also, if his comment was anything to go by, "I wouldn't be too worried Weasley; Zabini is as gay as they come."

Ron chocked on air and then had to cough for a few minutes and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Hermione looked up from showing Blaise something in a textbook she had "on hand" and then they both went back to the essay.

The rest of dinner went well. Hermione and Zabini continued to talk and Ron and Harry had a Quidditch talk with Malfoy commenting about every twelve sentences. It wasn't much, thought Harry, but it was a start.

After dinner Ron was the first to stand up, "I got to go do more homework." After this sentence he mock glared at Hermione who just gave him a grow-up look.

"Ok, I think I'm going for a walk. I don't feel up to homework right now and plus I'm almost done with mine." Harry got up and walked with his friends to the doors.

"Thanks for letting us sit with you guys and thanks for the help… Hermione." All three of them turned to see Zabini sitting in front of Malfoy setting up a board of wizards' chess he must have conjured up.

"You're welcome Zabini." Hermione smiled and added, "Good night Malfoy."

Malfoy looked at her and gave a half genuine smile before nodding his head and turning back around.

Harry thought once again, it was a start.

After that the summer flew by. Hermione and Ron and Blaise had started meeting in the library so Hermione could coach them through their homework and summer essays. Harry and Malfoy, or Draco, had taken to playing silent games of wizards' chess.

Blaise and Draco never spoke of why they were there, but every once in a while Draco would get a far away look in his eyes and Blaise would look at him with worry until something, usually a loud noise, brought him to his senses.

Harry looked out the window every night and sometimes he saw Draco out on the lake shore, but most of the time the spot was empty.

One night, Harry went to the window and saw the spot, once again, empty. He was about to go back to bed when he saw a figure running on the lawn towards the lake. The figure was Draco, Harry knew that without a doubt, but Harry didn't understand why he was running. When Draco got to his spot by the lake he stood there for a moment and then collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

Harry instinctively knew that Draco was having an even worse emotional break down than usual and without thinking he threw on some jeans over his boxers and a t-shirt and took off barefoot for the lake.

Ten minutes later Harry was just a few feet from Draco and he could here his sobs. Harry was torn. He didn't know how Draco would take to him being there and the blond hadn't seen him yet.

Harry moved stealthily up to Draco and then without further thought bent down, heaved Draco up by the shoulders, sat down, threw his legs out, and then pulled Draco up against him. Harry put his arms around Draco's waist and then started breathing deeply. He hoped by breathing deeply that Draco would feel it and subconsciously copy the rhythms.

Amazingly enough Draco didn't fight any of it and after a few minutes Draco's choked sobs stopped and were replaced with a breathing rhythm that matched Harry's.

"You didn't have to come out here Blaise. I would have been fine on my own." Draco's voice was laced with annoyance but held a deeper gratitude.

Harry didn't know what to say, no wonder Draco hadn't fought. This was about to get ugly, "Draco, I'm not Balsie. But, I guess, I can go get him… if you like."

Draco stiffened in Harry's arms, but then surprisingly he relaxed again against Harry's chest, "What are you doing out here… Harry?"

Harry took a little while to breathe and think about his answer. He was having the strangest sensations all over his body, like his skin was tingling, but in a good way. His heart felt like his navel felt when he apparated. It was the strangest sensation. He was also trying to get over the fact that he wasn't going to have to deal with Draco screaming and yelling at him.

"I have been watching you come here sporadically at night from my window. Tonight you seemed particularly out of shape so I came down here to check on you. I have realized lately that our opposition has no purpose and well, I'm a sucker for emotionally distraught people. You should know that… s'what gets me in trouble." Harry decided that honesty and a little bit of sarcasm would get him a long way.

"Yes, you are always trying to bloody save people, sometimes from themselves." Draco's tone of voice was a little mocking, but not overly scathing.

Harry was still trying to figure out what his body was up to when Draco spoke again, "So, have you figured out who your mate is?"

Harry froze, "Excuse me?"

"Dumbledore told Blaise and me about you. He made us take a vow not to tell anyone, but he thought we should know, since we are sharing space with you. I looked it all up. Have you found your mate?" Draco seemed so comfortable. The only way that Harry could tell this whole situation was throwing Draco a bit was that his voice trembled just a tad when he started a sentence.

"No. Dumbledore said I would know who it was. What does that mean? I would know. How will I know? Sometimes he just doesn't make any sense."

"The book I read said that the Carpathians find their mate through three different ways. Some by touch… they feel this pull when they touch their mates. Some by a kiss. Some by the taste of their mate's blood. You are only a little bit Carpathian so I don't know what your way will be. It could be two out of three or all of them, or you might not even have the ability to find them."

Harry had gone very still. A pull? Draco had said he might feel a pull. Like the one behind his heart right now? Or the pull he had to talk to Draco? Or the pull he got to think about him. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Draco had tilted his head to look at him. Draco was slouched down some because technically he and Harry were the same height.

"Harry? Hello? Bloody hell, what is going on in your brain?" Draco had sat up now and had turned so that he and Harry were about 6 inches from one another. Harry was still staring at a point behind Draco's head and hadn't realized he had been silent for so long.

"Look, Harry, I know this is weird, us talking like old friends or something, but don't fucking shut down on me now ok?"

"You said a pull?"

"Um, yeah, that's what the book said. Why?"

"I… oh shit, oh shit."

Draco looked confused, "Have you been having funny feelings around someone? Who?"

Harry looked up into Dracos' eyes and just stared at him. Harry didn't know how to tell him. What were they going to do? This was to fast? They hated each other not that long ago or at least disliked strongly. Draco Malfoy was NOT his mate. Harry couldn't say it; he could only stare into silver eyes. But, Draco read him loud and clear.

"Oh shit!" Draco was looking at Harry in horror. They just stared at one another.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I just… I don't know… I can't help it… it just happened… I just now…" Harry lost his nerve to talk and went back to silent horror.

"Oh shit. You have to kiss me or something. We have to be sure. I know its weird, but we have to be sure." Draco was trying to breathe calmly. Harry could tell he was freaked. They both tried to slow their breathing down.

Harry was the first one to recover and he steeled himself for what he was about to do. He was about to kiss fucking Draco Malfoy! Harry was about to find out if he was going to spend the rest of his life with a Malfoy. Bloody hell, he didn't even know if he liked boys!

Draco looked at Harry with questioning eyes then he slowly shifted so that he was straddling Harry's, now closed, legs. He sat back on Harry's thighs so they were an even height and then he tilted his head to the side.

Harry decided that it was his life and his curse and he should take the next step, so without another thought he leaned in and kissed Draco on the mouth.

The minute their lips touched Harry felt a shiver of desire shoot down his spine and he knew that Draco felt it too because he twitched. Harry slowly ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip and Draco opened his mouth for Harry to invade with his tongue. Draco tasted of peaches and mint. Harry slid his hands up Draco's back and Draco placed the palm of his hands on Harry's chest. The kiss intensified and every time one of them groaned they would both get a flash of raw desire down their bodies. Finally Harry pulled away.

"Oh shit." Harry couldn't think.

"Oh shit." Draco stood up and without hesitating, started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Harry stood up and looked Draco in the eyes as Draco spun around.

"I need to think about this."

"I'm sorry." Harry didn't know what to say. Fucking hell, this was all to fast.

"It's not your fault."

"You hate me?"

"I never hated you, really, it was jealousy. I just need time. I didn't hate you, but this is still all to fast. I'm Draco Malfoy and your Harry Potter." Draco said this like it was obvious and the answer to everything.

"Yeah."

Draco started up to the castle and Harry dropped back down onto the grass. He could hear the lake water slapping the shore. Why did it have to be Malfoy? Why did Harry's life always seem to come crashing down on him?

He had defeated the Dark Lord! Wasn't that enough? Wasn't that fucking payment and now he could just live his life? NO! Apparently NOT! Now he was stuck with Draco Malfoy as a mate. A vain, emotionally distraught, snobbish, Draco Malfoy, so what if he hadn't been on the other side of the war. He was still Draco Malfoy.

Harry had been willing to be friends, so had Draco it seemed, but could they be lovers? All Harry knew was that Draco didn't have to accept him and right now Harry didn't know what HE would do if the roles were reversed.

This was not good… as the muggles say; they were in over their heads

Thoughts, comments, anything?

Let me know all the questions you have so I can answer them and tell me if I'm pushing this, if I'm going to fast. I just don't see the point in making four chapters of "let's be friends"… it works for some people, but I just can't do it. And let me know if I'm still stressing the dialogue. I did a quick name transition with the characters on purpose…

Ash


	4. Memory Hangovers and Blood Loss

**Chapter Four**

**Memory Hangovers and Blood Loss**

Harry woke up to Ron's voice in his ear, "Harry, are you going to get up? It's like freaking ten o'clock."

"Leave m'lone." Harry had stayed up all night and the last thing he wanted to do was get up. He needed more sleep and less thoughts of how in the hell he was going to face Draco Malfoy.

Draco would turn him down, Harry knew he would, and then Harry would spend the rest of his life without his bloody other half because he and his "other half" couldn't get along.

Harry was still sleepy and a little mad when Ron woke him up, so his mumbled fuck off was taken to heart and Ron walked out of the dormitory in about the same amount of time it took Harry to fall back asleep.

"So, Malfoy hasn't gotten out of bed either?" Hermione and Ron were in the library talking to Blasie.

"No. He has been there all day." Blasie looked worried, "It's almost dinner time. What is wrong with those two?"

"I don't want to push either one of them, but Harry needs sustenance. If they are not at dinner we divide and conquer. I will get to the bottom of this." Hermione was looking like a worried mother and a girl friend that had been left out of the loop, all at the same time.

"Do we need to go to the kitchens to get some blood for Harry, or to Dumbledore?" Ron glanced at Blasie who just looked unaffected and then at Hermione.

She shook her head, "No. I'll let him have some of mine." She shook her head at Ron and Blasies' pale looks. "You guys are so squeamish. Harry won't like it, but I don't mind. Dumbledore said that he needed to feed from someone he was more comfortable with before he had to start feeding from his mate…" At her last word Hermione trailed off.

"Hermione?" Ron was looking at her funny.

"Oh… what? I'm fine. Let's got to dinner." With these words she was up and heading out of the library with two very clueless guys, right behind her.

"Harry Potter, how could you not drink any blood all day? Look at you, you're as white as a sheet and I for one will not let you waste away! Sit up!"

Harry had woken that night, after a full days rest, to the shrill tones of Hermione the Medi-witch. Ron had slunk in after her, trying not to look to obtrusive. He was probably waiting for the battle that would ensue if Harry told Hermione to fuck off like he had told Ron this morning.

Lucky for all three of them Harry was not so cranky. His sleep had helped his mood and now he had two problems. One was that he had to tell Ron and Hermione who his mate was and he was just now dealing with all the memories from last night… it was like a damn memory hang over!

Problem number two made its appearance when Harry sat up and immediately saw stars. He was so weak and he wanted blood. Apparently, Hermione had noticed.

"Do you see what happens when you don't get blood in your system? You can be such an idiot. Sleeping in and starving yourself…" Hermione trailed off her sentence as she climbed onto the bed and sat next to Harry.

"I know that you don't want to do this, but you are too weak to argue and this will be good for you. Dumbledore said you need to practice taking blood from someone you are more comfortable with so you won't feel like you are going to hurt your mate." Hermione held out her wrist so that it was in front of Harry's face.

Harry had managed to prop himself up on his pillow's. He was staring at Hermione in up-most defiance. He was NOT, NOT, NOT going to take her blood.

"Hermione, I don't even know how to get my fangs to come out or anything." Harry was trying to make excuses.

"Don't give me that Harry Potter. All you have to do is think about them and they lengthen. We will start with the wrist because that is less intrusive. You don't want to hurt your mate, do you, Harry?" Harry looked at Hermione, he assumed that she couldn't know about Draco, but her tone of voice was amused and knowing at the same time. He decided he was imagining things. No, he did not want to hurt Draco, though he doubted Draco would ever give his blood freely or anything for that matter.

Harry was too feeble to protest so he grabbed her arm and stared at a vein. He concentrated on the blood running through that vein. Harry felt his teeth lengthen and his instincts told him to lick the sensitive flesh so she could adjust to the bite.

Harry ran his tongue along the vein and then started making circular motions. He soon employed his lips into the mix and ended up practically making out with Hermione's wrist. He felt so funny doing this; the book had said that taking and giving blood was erotic, but Harry didn't really think so. Maybe it was because it was Hermione?

Despite his lack of excitement, except the thrill of eating, Harry knew the moment Hermione was ready and he sunk his fangs into her wrist. She gave a light yelp and then a moan when he sucked the first bit of fluid through the puncture wounds. A least she was enjoying this… oh, that was just too weird, Harry stopped thinking about that because, well, um, ewww.

Ron had sat down on his bed to keep from falling to the floor and Hermione had relaxed her body against Harry's. Harry took as much as he needed, but no more. He pulled his fangs out very gently and then he licked the wound closed.

Harry placed her hand on his lap and let her rest on him because she was drowsy. Ron just swallowed hard and stared at them.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry felt so much better, but he still wasn't entirely ok with the situation.

"You are my friend Harry; it's the least I can do."

The trio sat there in silence for the longest time, just listening to the other breathing and each wondering when their relationship would take another turn.

Snakes, Dragons, Centaurs, Spiders, Death Eaters, they had been through it all together and they would get through this together too… on step at a time.

"Draco, man, are you going to wake up?" Blasie Zabini was sitting on the edge of Draco's bed and looking at the blond with a worried expression. His friend looked really pale and was, at this moment, staring at him with a "go to hell" expression on his face.

"You have been in bed all day. You and Harry have missed three meals in a row. Hermione had to let him have her blood, so he wouldn't get too…"

"She what? He what?" Draco had sat up in bed and was looking extremely alarmed.

"She just gave him some of her blood. What is your problem? Are you sick?"

Blasie was trying to feel Draco's head, but the Slytherin wouldn't let him. He kept knocking his hand away and mumbling, "I'm supposed to do that, not her."

"Draco, mate, I will go get Madam Pomfry, if you don't start talking, and WHAT ARE YOU MUMBLING ABOUT!" Blasie had yelled the last little bit because it seemed Draco was too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear him.

"I was out late last night." Draco looked like he was thinking hard, concentrating on some question that he had to come up with an answer to.

"You were out at the lake again? Did you go out their without a robe or slippers on and catch a cold?" Blasie crossed his arms in a disappointing way.

"No. I went out, properly clothed, to cr… think, and Pot… Harry showed up. Harry turned up and comforted me. I let him at first because I thought it was you, but then he spoke up and I realized who it was. My first reaction was to jump up and yell at him, but I liked being in his arms. It was so comforting and I was so confused as to why I would want to stay, but I did." Draco paused and then glanced at his hands as though they held the answers. He then looked back up at Blasie and continued, "We were talking and I asked him about his mate. You remember we read about Carpathians and their mates in the library?"

Blasie nodded his head, "The mate is the blood source. Upon recognition, the Carpathian will claim his mate. They make love and there is a bonding where they swap blood and then the mate will live as long as the Carpathians lives, with a never ending supply of blood. They share their thoughts, feelings, and powers. It is meant to be, and usually is, a bonding of love. It also said, though, that the Carpathian, unlike any other creature can live without their mate so their mate can turn them down. I found that rater interesting." Blasie looked thoughtful for a second and then said, "Why? Has Harry found his mate?"

Draco nodded and swallowed.

"So, who is it?"

"It's me."

"IT'S WHAT!" Blasie had fallen of the bed and had landed on his ass on the floor.

"I am his mate" Draco looked pathetic, sitting on the bed; he let one tear roll down his cheek.

"Do you even like each other?"

"I think we are supposed to."

"You think?"

"I have thought about it and maybe our hate all these years has been us fighting the inevitable. What if this bond isn't supposed to make our lives hell, but bring us into the relationship we were always meant to be in." Draco looked lost and he sounded as if he were trying to convince himself.

"You will have to sleep with him." Blasie looked at Draco seriously.

"I know."

"You will have to let him bite you all the time."

"I know."

"Just think about it long and hard."

"I'm trying."

Blasie stared at Draco, who stared at his hands. What was the world coming to? Draco kept thinking back to last night. Was he even gay? He certainty had enjoyed kissing Harry. In fact, a part of him was all for this "mates for life" thing and that scared the shit out of him.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy together for life. Carpathian and mate; husband and… husband? Draco thought he was done after the war. He had celebrated right along with everyone else when Harry had defeated Voldemort. Draco had thought he would finally have a life and now things had become complicated again. Was this new development a way for him to have the life he wanted or the end to a life he had? Both?

Harry and he had made so much progress this summer. They were aware of one another but were they ready to be lovers, to be mates in every sense of the word. Could Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter be soul mates? Who knew?

"Well, Draco is my mate. Isn't that great! Now, I don't have to worry about it or anything." This was not exactly the exclamation that Harry gave his friends, but it was the one the sarcastic side of him wanted to use. What was he going to do now?

"So, Harry, what kept you in bed all night?" Hermione was still leaning on him, although she looked a lot better in the complexion department.

"I was out by the lake." Harry had decided on strictly answering the questions; he wouldn't lie, but he wouldn't help them.

"What were you doing out by the lake?" Hermione was starting to get that "I'm going to figure you out" look in her eye.

"I followed Draco out there to comfort him."

"You… huh?" Ron stood up.

"I went out there and we talked."

"Harry, you mean to tell me, you and Draco Malfoy had a heart to heart by the lake last night?" Ron was staring at Harry open-mouthed.

"We had a bit more than a heart to heart." Harry felt a blush coming on.

"Is Draco your mate?" Hermione was looking at Harry from an angle because they were beside one another on his bed. She looked like she already knew the answer.

"I swear the way you do that is freaky Hermione. Yes, he is."

"Harry, I'm so happy for you." Hermione smiled at him.

"Um, thanks but I don't know what I'm going to do. He hasn't said yes. He didn't say much of anything. Dumbledore told him and Blasie about me, did you know that? He asked me if I had found my mate. I said no and we started talking about the signs and one is a "pull". Well, I've been feeling a pull towards him ever since we got here. I told him and so after freaking out we decided to kiss because that was another way to tell and we wanted to be sure." Harry gave Hermione a sideways glance.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"I'm pretty sure."

"When did you start liking guys?" Ron had finally spoken up and he looked shocked.

"I don't think I like guys, I just like Draco."

"That doesn't make any sense." Ron sat back down on the bed.

"It does make sense," Hermione spoke up. "Look how compatible Harry and Draco are. It makes sense they would be mates, they are complete opposites, and they cancel each other out."

Ron was still trying to grasp it, but seemed to have said his spill.

"So, Harry, are you going to go for it?" Hermione was looking at him with concern.

"I figure that the bond picked Draco for a reason. All I have ever wanted was somebody to love and to be loved in return… not in the way I love you and Ron. If Draco and I work hard enough then we can get there. The bond wouldn't have put us together if we didn't have the capacity to love one another. I will make it work with him, if he accepts me, because I think we can be happy together." Harry took a deep breath, "I hope you guys are ok with him being in my life from now on. I was shocked when I realized who my mate was, but he is my mate and that is that."

"Harry we love you and we will love anyone that you love. We are your friends through thick and thin, though everything. Draco is just another challenge, something we must accept, a prejudice we must overcome." Hermione looked at Ron who nodded his head weakly and mumbled something that sounded strangely like, "glad it's not me".

What do you think? Is the dialogue still stressed? Does everything make sense?

Ash


	5. Getting Up

**Chapter Five**

**Getting Up**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I said that Christine Feehan was the originator of this whole Carpathian thing in my first chapter… so I'll just start saying it every chapter… I did not come up with the Carpathian thing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week, a whole week. A very long and stressful week. That was how long it had been since "the night", which was what Harry was now calling the last time Draco had spoken to him. Since then Draco and he had not looked at one another at the same time or talked to each other. Draco seemed to be taking his time to make his life altering decision and Harry was not pressuring him in any way.

Their friends talked around them, casting worried looks their way, but in one another's presences they were utterly silent. Once Harry caught Draco looking at him in what seemed to be longing, but Harry decided it was just his imagination.

They had three weeks till school started. Harry was nervous about this year, not just because he now knew that Draco was his mate, but because it would be the first time he would be around all his school mates after the war. Harry knew that some of his classmates would not be returning, the ones that had died would never set foot in the school again and this weighed on Harry's conscience.

Harry also had a career to think about. The money he had right now, plus Grimmald Place was more then he would ever need, but he wanted to do something. Professional Quidditch? Medicine? Harry didn't know what he wanted to be, but he did know he did NOT want to be an auror.

Right now, Harry supposed that what he would do for a career depended on Draco and his plans… did they include Harry?

No one knew. Even Blasie couldn't seem to get Draco to tell him what he was going through. Draco exuded a request for space and it was given by everyone for a whole week. Tonight marked a week from "the night" and dinner was a little tense. Everyone was wondering if Draco had waited a week for a reason and was therefore going to talk tonight.

Harry was sipping his "soup" when he looked over at Draco who was looking at his food in deep thought.

_I wish you would eat something, please don't starve yourself. _The minute Harry thought it Draco looked up at him.

Harry looked into Dracos' eyes for a moment and then something clicked. Something he had read in a book about Carpathians using thoughts to communicate. Maybe when Harry talked in his mind directly to Draco and not just about him, maybe Draco could hear him. That means that Draco heard him that night on the lake. Harry tried again.

_Can you hear me?_

_Yes, I can hear you. How come we can do this?_

_Because you are my mate._

_I remember something now about mind communication… so it was you at the lake that night? I thought I was going crazy._

_So, are you ready? _Harry didn't think he had to say anything else; he knew Draco knew what he was talking about.

Draco looked him up and down and then whispered into his mind. _Tonight, the library, eleven o'clock. _

Harry didn't know why Draco had chosen the library, possibly for privacy. Harry nodded his head and with regret tore his eyes from Draco's steady gaze. So they could bloody talk to each other without speaking? Was this good or bad? Harry had to admit it was a little weird to hear someone in your head, but Draco seemed to be taking it in stride.

The rest of the dinner was rather subdued and Harry and Draco's friends knew, without knowing how, that something had passed between the two and that tonight was the night.

Harry tried to eat more, but found that he couldn't stomach it. He left about ten minutes after his conversation with Draco and then Draco left about ten minutes after him.

Both men were distracted and nervous. How did one talk to your once enemy, now almost friend, about bonding and becoming mates?

Harry spent the evening in his room with Hermione throwing outfits at him from the closet. He had decided to finally redo his wardrobe after the war, part of the new him, so his clothes were better than they had ever been. Yet, tonight he hated everything that he put on. It took him two full hours to find something he liked.

Harry and Hermione had settled on dark wash jeans that were snug on his slim hips but were a little loose on the leg and a mint green button up shit that was silk and clung to his skin. Harry had to admit that with his hair tasseled to messy perfection and his glasses gone he looked very nice. Now, if only he felt as confidant as his looks… no such luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had used the invisibility cloak to get to the library and once he got there had wondered why. There were no teachers patrolling the halls during the summer; the staff wasn't even used to having students in the castle this time of year.

Harry had made his way to the back of the library and had sat down in an old arm chair. He threw the cloak over the back and waited for Draco to show. He had been sitting in the chair for about 15 minutes when he heard Draco's footsteps. Harry was not prepared, however, for the sight that greeted him when Draco walked around the front of the chair.

Draco stood in front of Harry, hands on hips that were accented by the slim fitting, faded jeans he had on, but baggy at the legs like Harry's, and the black long-sleeved button up, just like Harry's also. Draco had his hair in a messy gelled look and it fell into his eyes in a sexy way. Harry had to stop his mouth from dropping open and, when he regained his senses, was pleased to see that he was having the same effect on Draco.

"You look good Harry." Harry smirked at Draco in a very uncharacteristic way that was, oddly enough… sexy."

Harry rose from the chair in a graceful way that his inheritance had given him and he went to stand about five inches from Draco, "And you look beautiful." Harry cupped his hand around the side of Draco's neck and ghosted his thumb over his jaw line. "So, have you decided?"

"Yes and No." Draco stammered at Harry being so close to him and they stared into one another's eyes, both could easily read the uneasiness on the others countenance.

"I know that you must have questions…" Harry faltered at the absurdity of the whole situation and their reaction to the whole thing.

"Questions? Questions!" Draco turned from Harry and began pacing while starting to rant, "How can you be so calm about this? This isn't us deciding to be friends; this isn't us deciding to like each other. This is us being bonded as in husband and fucking husband forever. FOREVER!" Draco swung around in mid pace to look at Harry he was obviously having mood swings. "Do you even like me or love me or want to be with me? Without the bond, what is your heart and mind telling you to do?" Draco looked calculating; like he was trying to figure something out.

"Well, some part of my brain is telling me that you still loath me and I still loath you, but the other part is telling me that you have already proved yourself more over. You lost everything you had and then some and you disobeyed everything you had ever been taught to be neutral." Harry took a deep breath and continued when Draco didn't say anything, "I find you attractive even without the bond and I know, without knowing how, that we can make it work. In the last weeks we have been here we have gone through these stages of understanding and friendship; we have come so far from where we were just a year ago. Maybe this is the next step? I know that if we give it time we can love each other… I feel it." Harry didn't really know how to explain everything to Draco. He was having a hard time separating the bond and the rest of him. But Draco could feel the bond to right?

"Draco, you can feel the bond too, can't you?"

"Yeah, it's trying to get me to throw myself at you." Draco looked almost amused at his own comment.

"Don't fight it. Just do what it says." Harry didn't know what made him say those things but it was like the bond was screaming at him to seduce Draco… do anything to get him.

"Harry, I just don't know about, well, about, you know… what we have to do, what I have to be."

"Look, we won't, uh, have sex until you are ready and I can keep eating blood at meals, you don't have to do that either." Harry was concentrating on making Draco comfortable and fighting down the seductive side of him he didn't know he possessed. The shy side of him that was being repressed was trying to blush because they were talking about sex and Harry was starting to become tired at struggling with himself.

"I can do that, I can, it's just…" Draco trailed off.

"You've never given yourself like that to a person. Completely." Harry finished Draco's thoughts.

"Yeah, I just have to adjust." Draco walked to stand in front of Harry. "I am not a very patient person either and I know that the Carpathian side of you is saying to bond. But, let's take it as slow as we can." Harry nodded his head at Draco's words. He wasn't a very patient person? Did that mean that Draco wanted it too, just as bad?

Draco gazed into Harry's eyes for a long time and then he slowly leaned in to touch Harry's lips with his before pulling back. Harry wanted to deepen the kiss; he wanted to have Draco in so many ways. The Carpathian in him was making him experienced and bold, and very aroused, but he held back incase Draco didn't want to take it any further.

Draco pushed a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes. _Its ok Harry, you can do what it says…_

Draco's whispered thoughts took a second to click in Harry's head and then instinct took over. He tilted his head to the side and pressed his mouth to Draco's. The blond and the brunette felt the bond take over as they allowed it a little unrestraint.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and ran his fingers through his hair. Harry put one hand on the small of Draco's back to press him closer and the other one roamed to the front and up Draco's shirt. Harry let his hand skim Draco's lean stomach and delighted in the groan that Draco let out. Harry skimmed his tongue over Draco's bottom lip and when Draco opened his mouth to Harry their tongues battled for dominance. It was hard to say who won exactly, but they both let out a moan.

Both boys seemed to be beyond the point of analyzing what was happening and talking about it. They were soul mates by fate and they would make the best of it. Fate had chosen them to feel this way, this was their destiny. This was the way it was supposed to be.

Harry moved his hand down and skimmed his thumb over Draco's hip bone and then dipped it a little into his waistline. Harry was barely registering the fact that he seemed to have become skilled at everything intimate and decided to ignore it and look it up later because he didn't remember reading anything about Carpathian sex knowledge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh Merlin, what Harry was doing felt so good. Draco was going to get used to this. It had never been like this with anyone for Draco and he loved it. He knew that his life was his own now and he wanted to be with Harry Potter. His parents were rolling over in their graves… his Father at least.

Draco knew that he had accepted his attraction and feelings for Harry long before he actually met with Harry tonight because the bond had started working on him too. Draco had worked so hard this week not to completely jump Harry on the spot.

Draco tilted his head back and Harry moved down to his neck. Draco felt the sensation of Harry's lips working in the skin under his ear and this moving lower. Harry paid particular attention to his jugular but he didn't bite.

Draco was experiencing waves of pleasure coursing through his body and he was curious to see what it would be like to be bitten. Would Harry do it? Did he really want it? As Draco was contemplating Harry ghosted his fingers across Draco's back and twirled his tongue over the junction between Draco's neck and collarbone. Another wave of pleasure went straight to his groin. Oh yeah, he wanted to know… now!

_Harry?_

_Draco?_

_Bite me._

_What?_

_Bite me._

_Draco? Are you sure you are ready because…_

_Shut the bloody hell up and bite me! Now!_

Harry seemed to hesitate just one more second before Draco felt Harry tugging him to the floor. Harry lay out as Draco half landed on top of him and then he rolled so that Draco was under him.

Draco could feel Harry's arousal through his jeans and his muscles through their shirts.

Harry looked down into Draco's eyes and Draco thought he looked like a dark angel; his hair had fallen into his face again and his lips were an aggravated pink color. Draco laid back and letting his hands fall from Harry's shoulders unbuttoned the first five buttons until his neck and upper half of his right chest was exposed.

He saw and heard Harry suck in a breath and then his fangs elongated to about ¾ of an inch long.

_Draco, please be sure about this. _Harry licked his lips and his tongue moved over his fangs making him look incredibly sexy.

_I am sure, Harry. _Draco licked his lips and lifted his hips into Harry's a little bit.

Harry sucked in breath at the action. _Thank you… _

Draco stilled as Harry lowered himself; his hands were steady on either side of Draco's head and their lower bodies pressed together. Instead of Harry's teeth biting his neck, his lips pressed into his jugular. Harry began to give Draco's neck long sensual kisses and little by little Draco relaxed into the feeling. Draco closed his eyes and moaned and let his hand wonder up Harry's shirt over firm muscles. The silk of the shirt in contrast to the hard, smooth feeling of Harry's stomach was amazing and Harry shuddered involuntarily as Draco skimmed his fingers over one of Harry's nipples.

Draco's hands had wondered back down to Harry's hips when the Carpathian suddenly bit down and sunk his fangs into Draco's neck. There was a moment of pain in which Draco gasped and gripped Harry's hips but then it gave way to an astonishing amount of bliss in which he felt like he was floating and soaring in the clouds. It was an amazing feeling and he never wanted it to stop. Harry was making little sucking noises and Draco could feel each time he pulled and took a swallow.

Draco's body was on fire in a very nice way and he could feel the bond pulling at them to unite, to make it right, but Draco knew that it wasn't quite the precise time so he was able to push it down.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled his fangs out and licked the wound closed. For awhile the two men stayed like that. Laying together, Harry's arms on either side of Draco and his head in the crook of Draco's neck; Draco's hands on Harry's hips with both legs bended and almost squeezing Harry's upper thigh.

Draco thought about Harry and who he was, besides fine as all get out. This was going to be a challenging relationship, but Draco knew it would be worth it… if tonight was anything to go by. They would make it work. Oh, there would be fights, but, right now, lying in the Boy-Who-Lived arms, laying on the library floor, cover by Harry, Draco was more content then he had been in a long time and he WAS NOT getting up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? I don't know if I'm any good at these things… love scenes, I mean… any pointers?


	6. Top and Bottom

**Chapter Six**

**Top and Bottom**

Harry was lying in bed again, after spending a second long night with Draco. This one had gone much better than the other one a week ago. Harry was still trying to taste Draco's blood from the after taste in his mouth; he tasted like sweet liquor and liquid sugar… it was a very, very, nice flavor. After making out in the library, they had lay together on the floor and talked about each other's lives. So far they had avoided the serious subjects but at least they understood a little bit about what made the other one tick.

Harry was starting to realize that Draco needed him just as much as he needed Draco as a Carpathian, and as a person, as someone who wanted to be loved. They had made a promise to never go back to being who they were and they would try to be who they wanted to be. They would stop thinking of each other a Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, and just as Draco and Harry, Harry and Draco.

So, never again would Harry hear Draco's scathing comments about his celebrity from across the courtyard; no more looking into eyes filled with disgust. Harry thought about that… no more _Malfoy_. He didn't mind. Harry now got to be with _Draco_, his mate, his love. Those same eyes that used to be filled with contempt had looked at him last night with lust and trust and curiosity and just a little bit of apprehension.

Harry rolled over on the bed and turned to look out the window as the sun came up. Today would be different. Today he and Draco were mates, officially. They had about three weeks before school started and then they had to face the masses, until then, they had to get to know each other, get to care for each other. Oh, and they had to bond. The Carpathian side of Harry was really excited about that, but the old Harry, the shy Harry, and the inexperienced Harry was REALLY nervous. He needed to read more books. Maybe he would ask Dumbledore for special books.

Harry and Draco had to go see Dumbledore today and that was going to be an awkward meeting. Harry was sure he was calling them in to ask about the bond and everything that went with. This thought left Harry to wonder for the millionth time in his life, how Dumbledore found out these things. The only people that Harry thought knew about him and Draco was Hermione and Ron and Blasie… they certainly didn't tell anyone.

Harry would think about it later. Right now he was occupied with the taste of Draco's blood and the feel of his silky hair and his smooth, creamy skin. Harry found that the more he thought about last night, the less awkward he felt about the bonding, and the more he looked forward to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco wasn't getting any sleep. The sun was starting to come up, but ever since he had come back from the library he had been staring at the ceiling and thinking about when Harry Potter had become such a good kisser. Draco could still taste Harry on his lips. Draco had been with a couple of girls, like Pansy Parkinson (never again!), but being with Harry was different. Draco was still positive he wasn't gay, but he defiantly liked Harry.

Draco studied a spot on the ceiling as he thought about Harry drinking his blood. His neck was a little sore, but it had been erotic... Draco wondered if you could take blood from other places besides the neck. He would ask Harry. Draco still wasn't sure what had possessed him to ask Harry to do it, and he was sure that Harry had been a little hesitant to even try, but he was glad… that was one less thing he had to think about. Now, bonding… bonding, was, well… best not think about that right now. He was too tired; laying here was the only option right now.

Draco thought about their conversation from last night. It was like a catch up, what's been happening kind of talk. It had been a safe conversation, but they at least knew a little bit about each other. It was funny how it started really. Draco had been lying on the library floor for about ten minutes after their little activity, and he had been enjoying the wonderful weight of Harry's warm body on top of him. Draco had been running his fingers through Harry's hair and thinking about trying to have another go when Harry had said something:

"What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color?" Draco had raised an eyebrow even though Harry couldn't see him.

"Yeah, like mine is green, but I never wore it a lot because, well, it's a Slytherin color."

"I guess my favorite color would have to be… blue, light blue, ice blue."

"Ice blue?"

"Yes. Were you expecting red?" Draco smirked and he felt Harry chuckle.

"No, Merlin forbid you wear that offensive color." Harry smiled into Draco's shoulder, "Plus, I don't think you'd look good in red."

"Excuse me, I look good in everything."

"Yeah, yeah, if you think so." Harry was trying to rile Draco and it seemed like it was working. Draco made a huffy noise and then asked Harry a question, a question he wasn't entirely prepared for.

"Why didn't you shake my hand in first year?"

Harry blinked a few times and thought about his answer, "I saw you in the robe shop the week we went to school and you insulted Hagrid, the first person that had ever been really nice to me and the first person I met in the wizarding world. Then, I saw you in the entrance hall and you insulted Ron, who had just made an effort to befriend me. I really didn't see you as a good sort of person at the moment, you know?"

"I understand. My father wasn't exactly the best role model and that was the age I wanted to be just like him; I'm happy to say that I have grown out of that phase. I never pretended to be a nice person and even now I still have aristocracy thinking running though me. Sometimes I still say and think things and I'll wonder why I ever thought that was the way the world was supposed to work. I think I wouldn't even have this gentleness deep down if my mother hadn't put it there, but, yeah… I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's in the past." Harry thought for a moment and then he asked Draco a question that had been bothering him. Ever since he had seen the new side of Draco, the side that didn't aspire to be like his father, Harry had wondered something.

"Draco, did the sorting hat want to put you in Gryffindore?" Draco stiffened underneath Harry and then relaxed… how did he know?

"Yeah, but… how…"

"I guessed."

"You guessed?"

"Well, you see, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin so…"

Draco interrupted him, "In Slytherin? Are you serious? I mean, really." Draco was laughing.

"Yeah, it said that I could do well in Slytherin. Anyway, I figured if it wanted to put me in Slytherin, than it might have tried to put you in Gryffindor."

"That was pretty logical, since we are opposites and destined to be the completion of one another as mates. The hat told me that I had Slytherin qualities, but that I was loyal like a Gryffindor. You won't find much loyalty in Slytherin."

"Did you get the letter from Dumbledore this evening?" Harry had just remembered about his own letter.

"Yeah, I don't know why he didn't send it at the regular meal time, but whatever. I assume that he wants to talk about us or whatever... nosey bat"

"Draco!"

"What? He is; I have never liked him." Draco sniffed in a snobbish way.

"I gathered that much thanks." Harry sighed with content as Draco absentmindedly went back to stroking his hair. Something about Draco touching him made Harry almost want to purr. He would have to read more on what made him tick and what he and Draco could expect after the bond. Harry still wasn't even sure what the bond entailed.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep." Draco dropped his hand to the floor and took a deep breath.

"We should go to bed, we have been here for hours and I'm tired too." Harry rolled over onto his back to give Draco space to get up. Harry was therefore surprised when Draco rolled over minutes later and straddled his waist to look down at Harry with a smirk.

"I've been waiting for you to do that." Draco ran his hands up Harry's stomach and up to his hair.

"What happened to going to bed?" Harry gasped when Draco traced his ears.

"We are going to bed, but I'm going to give you a goodnight kiss… Potter.

Draco leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a vicious kiss then forced Harry's mouth opened and pushed his tongue inside. Harry arched his back up and moved his hands to rub circles on Draco's hips. They both groaned into the kiss and then Draco pulled away and stood up. Harry pulled himself up of the ground with another groan, this one of regret.

They both walked out of the library and into the hall. Harry turned to Draco, grabbed him by the collar, gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "Night, Malfoy."

"Ah, oh, goodnight."

Now, as Draco relived the whole thing in his bed at sunrise, he decided that it went as well as it could have gone. But, seriously, when had Harry become such a turn on? Had Draco always found him attractive in his subconscious or was the bond doing something to make him find Harry attractive, or was it a combination? Did it really matter? Um, not really.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was standing and staring at the Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. He was feeling slightly embarrassed already because he realized he was going to talk to his mentor about a relationship he was having, that he would always have, with a guy… with a guy… with Draco Malfoy!

"What's the matter Harry? You look pale." Draco slid up to Harry's side and looked sideways at him and then at the gargoyle.

"I… we…well, we have to go in there a tell Dumbledore that we have a bond. That we are mates and that we are, in my "peoples" eyes, as good as married." Harry turned an even paler shade of white.

Draco looked at Harry; it was clear that the marriage thing never really equated in his mind and that he now realized just how serious this was. This was forever. Draco smiled weakly and pushed everything away. He was a Slytherin and he could do this. He and Harry were chosen to be together. What was it his mother used to say? No one knows better that fate.

"Come on." Draco reached in and grabbed Harry's hand. He felt Harry relax a little and smooth his thumb over Draco's knuckles. It was still weird to be intimate even though they had made out not a few hours ago.

"Snickers." Harry said the password.

"Snickers?" Draco raised a thin, elegant eyebrow.

"It's a muggle candy bar." Harry looked at Draco like he expected Draco to make a comment on muggles, but Draco remained silent.

Harry's throat worked furiously as he walked the steps up to the office with Draco's hand still in his. _If he brings up something that you have a question about or that we haven't talked about then ask me in my mind, ok? _Harry talked into Draco's mind to get the feel of it again so they could do it in the meeting.

_Ok. Is he actually going to try and question us about our future, um, sex life?_

_I don't know, but I really, really hope not._ Harry didn't want to think about said sex life at this point in time. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk looking as twinkely and as wise as ever, if not a little more tired looking.

"Sir, you wanted to talk to Draco and me." Harry sat in the chair to the right and Draco to the left.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you two would like separate living space now that you have found out fates little way of pairing up opposites."

Harry thought that was a really odd way to put things, but then again this was Dumbledore. Harry reached out to Draco. _Do you want to live with me? You don't have to; what ever makes you more comfortable._

_I would like to have a living space all to ourselves._

"We would like to have our own dorms, Sir. But, how did you find out about me and Draco?" Harry was curious.

"Well, Harry it was your rivalry that got me thinking that things could be different, you two had so much power, so much drive to get to each other, what if you we friends, not enemies?" Dumbledore smiled, "I had a long talk with Fate, yes the Fate, the actual person that controls everything, and she said you two would find each other in "times of calm". I assumed this meant that when we won the war and everything settled down you two would form a relationship. I will admit that I saw it being a regular relationship. I didn't see the Carpathian issue coming, but, yes."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and then at the headmaster. Fate was an actual person? This was defiantly not expected, but then again it was the wizarding world.

"Harry, here are some books for you. I think you will find them a little more helpful then the ones in our library." Dumbledore handed over three books, "I got them from, well, let's just say I got them from a friend." Dumbledore winked at the blond and the brunette, who were a little stunned.

"Thank you." Harry managed a thanks after he finished taking in all of Dumbledore's talk and his little hint about having connections… a friend indeed.

"Well, boys, if you will follow me, I will take you to your new home for the year." Dumbledore strode out of the office and down the hallway. He took many turns but eventually they ended up in a tower next to the astronomy tower. Dumbledore stood in front of an old portrait of a panther, stalking back and forth. The panther stared at them with lime green eyes and growled.

"Meus vita vis meus cruor" Dumbledore smiled as the panther opened the portrait hole, "This is where I leave you to enjoy your new arrangements."

"Uh, Sir, what does the password mean?" Draco spoke up with curiosity in his voice.

"It means, _my life force, my blood_. Good Day."

Draco and Harry just looked at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

meus vita vis meus cruor… it's Latin.


	7. Better Out Than In

**Chapter Seven**

**Better Out Than In**

It had been a week since Harry and Draco had moved into their new dorms. The rooms were lovely. The common room was done in ivory and emerald with a fireplace, couch, chairs, coffee table, and desks. There was also a tiny kitchen and then a bedroom. The bedroom was burgundy and black with amber accents. It had a closet and two sets of draws. The bed was directly across from the door and was up against the back wall. Off the bedroom was a spacious bath that was in gold and silver and ivory and gleamed and sparkled with the many candles that lit up every time someone walked into it.

Right now Draco was laying on the couch reading a book and Harry was sitting on the floor, his back propped up on the couch, finishing the last of his summer homework… the last little bit he hadn't already done.

The week had been very relaxed, with many evenings spent just like this one, relaxing and reading or sitting in quiet. Both boys were slowly getting used to one another's presence on a regular basis.

Harry was fighting the bond constantly now because he and Draco were sharing a bed. Sometimes it was interesting to wake up to the positions they found themselves in. This morning Draco had woken up on his stomach with his entire left side thrown over Harry and Harry was on his stomach. They always seemed to get closer during the night. In the morning Draco would just murmur or smirk and Harry would blush while trying not to lose control and ravish Draco on the spot.

Besides sleeping they had not been overly intimate since the night in the library; they kissed a lot, but nothing more. Harry didn't want to pressure Draco into something he wasn't ready for.

But, what Harry didn't know was that Draco was almost sure that he would be ready soon. He didn't know how he knew or why, but the Gryffindor had wound around Draco's heart and he was almost ready to take it all the way… to jump and never look back. He loved when Harry took blood from him, it was almost natural now. Harry would always whisper in Draco ear, "I'm hungry."

Draco would obediently offer his wrist or his neck and Harry would feed. Draco felt good that Harry needed him for that, for life. Draco was starting to realize that he needed Harry also. He hadn't had a single nightmare while sleeping with Harry and a full night's sleep was such a blessing.

Draco looked down at Harry from his position on the couch. How did he fall so hard so fast for Harry Potter? He didn't know, but he knew he cared for Harry. Draco just needed to answer one question… did he love Harry? Draco put down the book he was reading on Carpathians. He and Harry had been reading the material that Dumbledore had given them. The books were extremely helpful and they told them a lot about what they could expect.

Harry was only a little Carpathian, yet he had exact vision. He needed blood, but really only every other day. He hadn't experienced a great power increase except for the fact that his wandless magic had gotten better. Draco might see an increase in himself after the bond. They could communicate in their head and they found the others touch to be soothing, though not always in a sexual way; one of the books said that if Harry and Draco were to rub each others abdomen or lower back it would calm the other one down.

The bond is an actual ritual in the laws of the Carpathian people. Draco and Harry had to have sex and exchange blood so that Draco could share Harry's longevity and have an ever-lasting blood supply… as it was he had to take blood replenishing potions. Harry had been worried about the whole bond thing until he had found the passage he had been looking for:

_A Carpathian is a very sensual and powerful being, yet they depend heavily on the existence of a mate. The Carpathian mating ritual is a very ingrained ceremony in the race. A Carpathian has birth knowledge and reflexes on how to tempt and please their mate. The bond can be nothing other than wonderful because the Carpathian instinct will kick in. The Carpathian must also speak ritual words that they will know to make the bond complete. The words have never been written down but that is because they are different for each set of mates. _

Draco had been relived that Harry had relaxed about the whole thing after that, now their bonding could be special instead of tense. Draco was still a little bothered over what the book had said about all Carpathians being dominate to their mate. Would the completing of the ritual give Harry power over him? His title?

Draco realized that he was still staring at Harry's hair and he reached out to run his fingers through it. Harry strained up into his touch and gave a light purr. He had been doing that lately; Draco was sure it had something to do with the fact that Carpathians were very feline in nature.

Yes, Draco was sure that he was almost ready. He and Harry could be so good together. But Draco had to answer a few questions first… how did he know if he loved Harry or not, if he had never felt love, and could he be a submissive in a relationship?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had been enjoying the feeling of Draco's fingers in his hair when there was a knock on the portrait hole. Harry growled low at the interruption and he could hear Draco laughing as he stood up to go answer whoever was at the door.

Harry opened it to find Ron, Hermione, and Blasie standing at the door. Due to the fact that they were indeed friends and to the fact that he and Draco had been pretty much shut up in their rooms all week, he stood aside and let them come in.

Hermione went and sat on the couch after making Draco move into a sitting position. He made to protest but she just kissed him on the cheek and told him to shut up… it was so much of a shock to him that he actually didn't speak for a good five minutes. Blasie and Ron took chairs and Harry sat on the floor again between Draco's leg's, with his back to the couch.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Hermione smiled at Draco who rolled his eyes.

"We have been having quality us time Granger. What do you think we've been do?" Hermione just gave him a reproachful look and continued talking about things. Soon everyone joined in until the conversation was very animated and the topic had morphed onto if Madam Rosmertta had something for Dumbledore or vice versa.

"I mean, really, the way she talks about him sometimes when the staff goes in there. I heard her once on a Hogsmeade weekend." Draco was stroking Harry's hair again while he talked.

"I remember that," said Blasie. "She was going on and on about how great he was and how wise and what not. I think McGonagall is jealous of her, she likes him too."

"No way," said Hermione.

"Way," said Draco. "I bet they make out in his office.

Ron started yelling about his sanity and putting his hands over his ears. After a little while the friends left and Draco and Harry were alone again. Harry had sensed a change in Draco over the past few days and he also felt a change since their friends had come over tonight.

"Are you ok Draco?" Harry was in the bedroom getting ready for bed and Draco was in the bathroom.

"Why do you ask?" Draco called from the bathroom.

"You just feel off or different. I can't explain it and I don't know if it's good or bad, but…"

"I'm fine. I have just been doing a lot of thinking lately." Draco walked out of the bedroom and joined Harry who had crawled into bed, "I just hate how we missed this all these years. We were so busy being who we were against each other that we never considered we could be ourselves with each other."

Harry slide over to wrap his arms around Draco. He felt Draco tense just a little, but he put if out of his mind because Draco then relaxed and even pushed back into him, "I know what you mean with the whole fighting thing; we were so mean to each other. But, that's not who we are now, we are starting over, ok?" Harry kissed Draco's shoulder.

"Ok." Draco sighed and fell silent.

After a while Harry felt Draco's breathing even out, but even with Draco wrapped in his arms Harry couldn't sleep. Draco was lying to him. There was something else bothering Draco and Harry couldn't figure it out. If he would just tell him what it was Harry would try to make it better, but Draco was pretending that there was nothing wrong.

Harry didn't think it was the start of the new school year or the bond. He felt that Draco was close to giving into the bond. There was something holding him back though and Harry needed to figure out what it was because it was probably the very thing that was upsetting the blue-eyed boy.

Love was such a complicated thing. Harry knew he loved Draco, but it had taken him a while to get there. He had assumed the feeling of love would be some wall that hit him square in the face one day and so he hadn't been looking for the little warm feeling that had crept into his heart as he watched Draco sleep or read or even brush his teeth. This was what love was. Harry had this knowledge that he would crawl across broken glass, face anything, to be with or help Draco and he didn't know exactly when the need, the emotion had hit. After all, five months ago Draco was the bane of his existence and a deatheater in training. How quickly things change.

But, did Draco feel the same? Had he found it in his heart of ice to love Harry? Harry knew he wanted to be with him and that Draco was attracted to him, but did Draco love him?

"Do you love me? Mi Corazon. Do you love me?" Harry said it softly in a breathy voice that sounded like the wish, the quiet hope that it represented. Harry drifted of to sleep, still deep in thought.

If Harry had been more awake or on the opposite side of Draco, he would have noticed that the blonde's breathing had stopped being so even and that silver blue eyes were wide in surprise and contemplation. Draco didn't know… did he love him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did he love Harry? Draco thought about it all night as silent tears rolled down his cheek. He didn't know. Draco didn't know if he loved Harry because he didn't know what love was. He supposed he loved his mother; she had cared for him and protected him as much as she could for his entire life, but he didn't want to kiss her.

He knew that the love he was supposed to feel for Harry was supposed to be this big emotion, but he had no idea what it felt like. Draco had never been introduced to love. Being the heir to the Malfoy fortune didn't get you love, it just got you everything else.

Draco knew that he cared what happened to Harry and that he wanted Harry physically, was that love? Harry loved him, Draco could feel it and see it in his eyes and all Harry wanted was for Draco to love him back. Draco wanted to give him that so bad, but he just didn't know how to be sure or how to show it if he knew.

By the time morning rolled around Draco had cried himself into a deep sleep. Harry woke up in the same position that he and Draco had fallen asleep in. Harry lay in bed thinking about last night. Should he tell Draco that he loved him? Was that what Draco needed to hear to bond?

Draco rolled over into Harry and he opened his eyes to look into emerald green ones. _I heard you last night._

Harry inhaled sharply. _I, uh, thought you were asleep._

_It's ok. Look, I know you love me. You never even had to say it, I just felt it. I know that it hasn't been long and that you are afraid that you'll scare me off, but let me reassure you, I am committed to this… to us. _Draco ran his finger down the side of Harry's face and his thumb over the brunette's lips.

_Draco, I do love you and I know that you care for me, but, I don't feel that emotion on your side of the bond. I don't want to force anything, but, can I do anything to help? Do you want me to do anything? _

Draco made a whimpering sound and buried his face in Harry's neck. He didn't deserve the kindness and understanding that Harry was showing him. Draco tried to explain to Harry why he didn't feel love from Draco.

_I am a Malfoy; Malfoy's don't show emotions. Do you understand that? The only affection I ever received or gave was in the relationship between me and my mother. She taught me manners and how to be proud, but also how to be merciful and kind… she gave me a soft side, one that I had never shown anyone until you. But, then my father took me and broke me, made me hard and unfeeling, ruthless. I locked the part of me that my mother had given me away where no one could see it because Malfoy's never show emotion. Harry, please understand that it's not that I don't want to love you, it's just that I don't know how._

By the time Draco was done he was sobbing into Harry's body, his soft and salty tears trailing over Harry's skin. Draco hadn't cried since his first punishment at the age of ten and he was ashamed that he was crying now.

Harry was starting to see that Draco was just as emotionally scared as Harry was and it hurt his heart. He started rubbing and stroking circles in Draco's lower back until he felt the blonde relax and stop crying, and then he spoke out loud, "Draco, listen to me. It is ok to show emotion, to show affection; whether you realize it or not you show that to me everyday when you play with my hair or hold my hand. You father was a horrible man and I know it was awful for you when you realized that, and when your mother, the one person who showed you affection, died. But, now I'm here to help you pick up the pieces. I know that you care for me and that you are attracted to me and this is a good start, it is just going to take a little more time for you to find the love that you have for me and that is ok." Harry was still rubbing Draco back when he got done with his speech and he could fill Draco breathing in and out.

"Thank you Harry." Draco sounded far away; he was drifting back of to sleep. Crying had made him tired again.

Harry lay in bed all morning with Draco just watching him sleep. Harry had nightmares still about the fight with the Dark Lord, all the death and dark magic. Harry had also assumed that the reason Draco had gone to the lake every night was because he too had nightmares, whether they were of the war, his father, or his mother's death, Harry didn't know, but it seemed that they had both stopped having nightmares in one another's presence during the night.

Harry felt ok about the last battle. Yes, he had nightmares and he missed the ones he had lost and the ones others had lost, but he knew that it was over. He could live his life now for the ones who died; he could carry their memory and be happy with the life he was blessed with. A life with Draco; but Draco seemed to be having trouble coping with what had happened to him throughout his life.

As Harry felt Draco snuggle closer to him in sleep, he vowed to help him find the love that Harry knew was locked away in his hardened heart. He would help the Malfoy heir rebuild his life and his soul because Harry loved him so much and his lifemate deserved all that and more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really thought that I needed an informational, heavy, thoughtful chapter with just a little bit of fun.

I know that Harry is going between shy and sexual, but you have to understand that Carpathians are very proud, sexual creatures, and Harry is only half of that and still knew in the ways of love… so he has kinda sexual knowledge mood swings so to speak… does that make sense?

I know that Draco is acting a little pathetic and OOC, but he is emotionally screwed up by life and don't worry, he will have his moments in the other chapters. Harry is still the dominate one, but like I said, I might mix it up… haha.


	8. Malfoy Buisness

**Chapter Eight**

**Malfoy Business**

The song is rearranged but basically it is Push by Sarah McLachlan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Mr. Draconious Lucius Malfoy,_

_The Ministry is pleased to inform you that after going over all your families' business deals and reviewing your inheritance, we have concluded that none of the Malfoy holdings are in anyway illegal or tied with questionable practices. The ministry requests a meeting at the Malfoy Manor at the end of this week, Friday at nine o'clock in the morning. At this time the ministry will sign over all your holdings to you, the acknowledged heir to the Malfoy family. Kindly send word of your acquiescence._

_Yours Truly,_

_ Shawna Merry-weather_

_ Office of Finance_

_ Ministry of Magic_

Draco read over the letter he had received at breakfast and then showed it to Harry. Harry skimmed over it and then looked up at Draco with a questioning look.

"They had to make sure that I wouldn't follow in my father's footsteps. You know, funding certain things and what not." Draco shrugged it off.

"So, this means you're going to the Manor this weekend?" Harry looked back at the letter.

"Yes. You can come to if you want to." Draco stared at his food and Harry realized that Draco probably didn't want to go back to the manor after, well, after all the stuff that had happened there.

"I'd love to come with you. How long will we be?"

"We'll floo over on Friday morning and then come back sometime Saturday."

"Ok. So, how about a game of Qudditch after breakfast?" Like Harry hoped, Draco's mood perked up and he smirked up at the brunette.

"Are you ready to loose?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please sign here Mr. Malfoy." The ministry official handed Draco the quill and he signed the piece of parchment. It glowed for a few seconds and then rolled it's self up.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Malfoy. You are now in charge of the Malfoy possessions." The ministry official walked to the fire place and said her goodbyes before flooing out.

"You can come in now Harry, she left." Draco went to stand in front of what used to be his father's desk. Harry walked into the study and saw Draco staring at the chair across the desk. Harry noticed that Draco was shaking a little, but before he could ask him what was wrong Draco walked around the desk and sat in the chair. Harry waited as Draco took a deep breath and then Harry started talking to distract Draco from whatever was on his mind.

"Can you imagine the look on her face if she had seen me with you? Complete shock." Harry laughed. "When we are ready to go public it is going to be one hell of a story."

Draco chuckled too as he got out parchment to start writing letters.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked.

"I have to write to some people about selling the property in France because I don't want it, and then I'm writing to my accountant at Gringotts. He is very trustworthy and very secretive and he is going to tell me how much our fortunes are worth put together." Draco looked up at Harry from writing the first letter.

Harry shrugged, "You have more then me but I do have my parents' bank accounts and Sirius bank account, so that is the Potter and Black family fortune. I also have the land that Godric's Hollow used to sit on and number 12 Grimmald Place."

Harry looked up to see Draco staring at him, "what?"

"You own the Black Family Fortune? That's my mother's family."

"I know, she is on the family tree in the drawing room. Sirius Black was my God-father. He was the last male Black and an Order member, so he made it so that instead of Bellatrix or your mother inheriting, I would."

"Oh, well, we are even better off then I thought. We will never have to work if you don't want to, but I suppose it's up to you." Draco looked at Harry and then went back to writing his letters and Harry walked around the room looking at books and objects.

When Draco was done the boys spent the rest of the day touring the house and talking. They had a lovely supper in the garden and then went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Draco was in his father's study. He wasn't sure what he was doing there but he could feel that something wasn't right. After looking around the room for abnormalities he went over to the desk where he knew his mother was sitting in the chair that had been turned around to face the wall. His mother turned the chair around and Draco saw the potions vial in her hand. In that moment he knew what was going to happen and he screamed at her, "No, Mother, please don't! Mother! No!" _

_Draco was rooted to the carpet by some invisible force and no matter how bad he wanted to move he could only watch as she lifted to the vial to her lips and drank. He sank to the floor in front of the desk crying. Then someone started to shake him and he could hear his father's voice saying, "Malfoy's don't cry!" and then Harry was shaking him awake. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up in the middle of the night to Draco's terrified screams. Harry sat up and looked over to see Draco thrashing in his sleep and screaming.

"Mother! Please, no, mother!" Harry just stared at him for a minute not fully awake yet and then he began shaking Draco by the shoulders. Draco bolted up into a sitting position gasping for breath and Harry slowly pushed him back down.

Harry twisted onto his side as Draco relaxed back into the mattress still whimpering and Harry began rubbing circles on Draco's lower stomach to calm him. After a while Draco took a deep breath.

"I think being back in the manor brought on the nightmare; I hadn't had one since I started sleeping with you, but the house… It's hard to sleep in the place where I slept as a child, fearing my father and his commands and punishments. Being back in the house where I nearly died after refusing the dark mark. The same house where I watched my mother calmly tell me what I was to do and then take a potion and die minutes later in my arms… I just… it hurts so much."

"You aren't alone Draco, I'm here now and I'm going to try and help you through all the times when you should have been loved and the ones that did love you should have protected you. What happened to you growing up was awful, but I'm going to love you now and I'll help you get through it." Harry's heart was breaking. The Durslys had abused him, but he could see some of the images in Draco's head and it was sickening the way his father had crucio'ed him for disobedience and how his mother, even in her love for him, could not be strong and had killed herself in front of him. It was horrible.

Harry noticed that Draco wouldn't cry tonight. He would whimper and shake, but he wouldn't cry. He had cried a few nights ago, but Harry figured it had something to do with the house. Harry continued to rub Draco's tummy and it seemed to be helping with the confusion and pain and anxiety. Harry decided to speak again.

"I was abused too. I know you think that when I wasn't at school I was whisked away to some palace to be waited on as the Boy-who-Lived, but the truth is that I went back to live with an Aunt and Uncle who were muggle and afraid of all things magic. They starved me and made me do chores and sometimes beat me when I didn't do something right." Harry sighed as he felt Draco's realization of how wrong he had been about who Harry was.

"I'm so sorry, I just assumed, and I was… jealous. I guess we both had it hard?" Draco stopped shaking and sighed. Harry nodded.

"Yes. But, now we are going to get past that together."

Harry had continued to rub circles on Draco's stomach and now he noticed Draco arching up ever so slightly. Harry started to think more about his motions and changed them from comforting to slightly sexual. He dipped his hand below Draco's boxer line and then back up again and around to his sides. Draco whimpered in a good way and moved his hips up again.

Draco was really starting to get annoyed at Harry's sudden expertise. The bond wasn't helping by intensifying every touch. It was getting to the point that every time Harry touched Draco he would start thinking he was ready to bond. Draco knew he wasn't quite ready to bond, and he knew that even the bond knew he wasn't ready to bond, but it was pushing for it at the same time. Draco wasn't ready to bond, but he was ready for more than kissing.

_Harry, I'm not ready to bond._

_I know, I'm sorry… I just… you know. _Harry had stilled his hand motions.

_But, I am ready to do a little more than kiss. Can you handle not going all the way? Will it bother you if we don't actually have sex?_

_I think I can handle it._

Harry leaned down and kissed Draco, their mouths sliding over one another's; heat meeting heat. Harry flicked his tongue into Draco's mouth and back out, Draco's tongue following Harry's own.

Harry and Draco shifted their bodies so they were facing and Harry started to nibble and suck his way down Draco's neck and shoulders, while Draco explored Harry's chest with his hand. He heard Harry hiss when he tweaked a nipple and then he sucked in breath when Harry retaliated by biting down on Draco's neck, but not hard enough to break the skin.

Draco felt their erections meet through the thin material of their boxers and then he didn't feel the boxers at all. Shocked, he met Harry's eyes and Harry winked at him. How had he spelled the boxer's off? Harry turned their bodies so that he was on top of Draco and he started licking his way down Draco's stomach. Harry kept eye contact the whole time and it became a game to see who would look away or close their eyes first. After a few minutes Harry blinked and then looked back at Draco.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and Draco knew what Harry wanted him to do without Harry having to say it. It was weird, like he felt what Harry's wishes were. He slid his body up into a sitting position with his back resting against the head board. Harry then straddled his hips and while he was still adjusting himself Draco attacked his neck again. Harry moaned and threw his head back even more. Draco bit on Harry's neck a little harder than he meant to, but Harry just dug his nails into Draco's thighs.

Then, Harry pulled away to take Draco's lips in a fierce kiss. Draco was so caught up in the kiss that he wasn't ready for Harry's hand encircling his dick and if Harry hadn't been sitting on top of him Draco would have shoot off of the bed. He gasped Harry's name into the kiss and then Harry broke the kiss and moved down to Draco's neck.

Harry was having a hard time not flipping Draco over and sealing the bond right then. Draco felt so delicious in his hand and Harry was being driven crazy but the little noises Draco was making in the back of his throat. Harry had to distract himself, he needed blood. Harry moved down Draco's neck and without any pause sunk his fangs deep into Draco's neck.

Draco screamed from the pain and arched his body up, but Harry's body had him pinned. Before Draco could deal with the pain properly, however, it faded into pleasure and Harry started making little sucking noises in time to the rhythm that his hand was still making between them. Draco felt his head tilt to the side even more and his body relax.

Draco felt like he was swimming. All he could do was feel the sensations that his lover was creating. Draco had his hands griping the junction between Harry's thighs and stomach. Harry pumping him with his hand and drinking from his neck was one of the best things that Draco had ever experienced.

"Harry… I'm going to… Harry…"

"_I know…just a little longer, love…"_

It didn't take long for the heat pooling in Draco's gut to explode and he climaxed into Harry's hand. Harry followed soon after without any stimulation but Draco's screams and then Harry closed the wound on Draco's neck and they collapsed against one another. Worn out, but very pleased.

Harry murmured a cleaning spell and then pulled Draco down into a laying down position and then he kissed Draco's neck where he had bitten him.

"Sorry, if I hurt you, I didn't prepare you like I have the other times."

"It's ok. I'm fine." Both boys were still breathing hard and Draco turned to circle his arms around Harry. He wanted to hold him for a change. Harry didn't seem to mind as he adjusted himself into Draco's body and sighed.

"That was amazing." Harry laughed at Draco's comment.

"I love you." Harry turned in Draco's arms and looked into Draco's eyes. He knew that the look that Draco was sending him back was love now; Draco was starting to love him, trust him, but Draco didn't understand his own feelings and that was ok, Harry was here to help.

"I know you love me, and I hope that soon I can tell you the same thing." Draco sighed and brushed a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes. Harry smiled and turned around in Draco's arms and they soon feel fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco woke the next morning with fingers through his hair and a low, pleasant voice singing. Draco soon realized that Harry was singing and he kept his eyes closed and listened to the song. Draco didn't recognize the song, but he liked Harry's voice and the song it's self seemed to have meaning…

_Every time I look at you the world just melts away  
All my troubles all my fears dissolve in your affections  
You've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am  
And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land_

You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in  
You're all the things that I desire you save me you complete me  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe

I get mad so easy but you give me room to breathe  
No matter what I say or do 'cause you're too good to fight about it  
Even when I have to push just to see how far you'll go  
You wont stoop down to battle but you never turn to go

There are times I can't decide when I can't tell up from down  
You make me feel less crazy when otherwise I'd drown  
But you pick me up & brush me off and tell me I'm OK  
sometimes that's just what we need to get us through the day

_Every time I look at you the world just melts away  
All my troubles all my fears dissolve in your affections  
You've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am  
And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land  
_

When the song ended Draco opened his eyes and looked into green eyes filled with emotion. He smiled and leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips. The kiss deepened and Harry moaned when Draco filled Harry's mouth with his tongue. Draco rolled over on top of Harry and threaded his fingers through Harry's to pin the body beneath him to the bed. When they broke apart Draco smiled, "That was beautiful."

"The kiss or the song?" Harry smirked up at him.

"Both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is starting to turn into a mushy fic, but, alas, I cannot help it and all I can do is write it out. The next chapter will have some action… wink. I promise that the next chapter with a Draco with "fire". I know I haven't been updating, but, well after the next chapter I kind of lost my muse… I don't know where this story is going, so it may take a while… sorry… runs and hides…


	9. Who's The Man?

**Chapter Nine**

**Who's the Man?**

I think I rewrote the last chapter about five times… I hope everyone liked it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Harry had arrived back at the castle right before lunch. They had lain in bed half the morning at the manor and then had gotten ready and flooed back into Dumbledore's office. After dropping their luggage back off at their rooms they headed to the Great Hall for some lunch. In retrospect, they should have stayed in their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Draco and Harry got back to the Great Hall they noticed two things: Blasie was not there and Hermione and Ron were in the middle of a big fight. Ron was standing and leaning over the table with Hermione on the opposite side doing the same thing. Their faces were about an inch apart and they were both flushed. Harry and Draco stopped at the door and looked at each other, unsure how to approach the couple.

"You like him." Ron said it as a statement and Hermione shook her head.

"We have a lot in common Ronald, and Blasie is a great guy, but I don't like him." Hermione looked right close to tears even though her voice was steel.

"But, you spend all your time with him! Every time I turn around you are going off to talk with him about "school"." Ron hit the table in frustration and Hermione jumped.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. I like Blasie as a friend; he is GAY, as in like's blokes!" Hermione was furious.

"That doesn't keep YOU from liking HIM!" Ron pointed into the air.

"No, but the fact that I have a boy friend that I love very much…" she looked Ron up and down, "does." Hermione had tears running down her cheeks now, "There is nothing there and when you figure that out YOU CAN COME APOLIGIZE TO ME!" Hermione stomped out of the Great Hall barely giving Harry and Draco a nod.

"Ron, mate, Hermione is right. Blasie is gay." Draco looked at Harry for help.

Harry sighed, "Ron, you know Hermione likes you, she has for years. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your relationship."

Ron looked up at them, "She is ALWAYS with him though!"

Draco thought about it for a second and then said, "Well, Harry and I have been focused on our relationship for the past two weeks or so. Maybe Hermione is just trying to make Blasie her new friend because Harry hasn't been around and Blasie is looking for a friend because I haven't been around? They DO have a lot in common."

This comment seemed to only make Ron madder, "I don't need you advice, Malfoy. What do you know about Hermione and me? At least I'm the man in my relationship."

Draco twitched as the words sunk in and after a few moments he turned like he was going to leave. Harry grabbed at him to try and get Draco to look at him, but Draco only jerked his arm and ran out of the Great Hall and up the staircase.

Harry turned to face Ron, "Now look what you've done! He had been close to bonding with me! At least now I know what has been bothering him! I can't believe you! How do you think he feels knowing what you said has some meaning in it! I just… that was so… uh, I can't TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" Harry shot one last look at Ron before chasing after Draco.

Harry thought about what he was going to do as he made his way to his and Draco's rooms. Draco was afraid that Harry would dominate him; that Draco would end up being some demure wife that laid down for her husband. Maybe Draco was even afraid that Harry would have some power over him? How had Harry not seen this coming? Of course it would bother Draco to let Harry lead; they had been fighting to be on top for years. As Harry rounded the corner that lead to their quarters he came up with a plan… it would hurt, but it just might work.

Harry stopped in front of the panther, "Meus vita vis, meus cruor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Harry entered the room he saw Draco leaning on the mantel, his back turned to Harry. Harry thought that Draco looked very sexy brooding the way he was, but Harry shook himself and went to stand behind Draco. He didn't touch him like he wanted to; he just stood there and waited for Draco to talk.

"When we bond and it registers at the Ministry, do you get my title?" Draco spoke calmly and evenly even though he was still angry inside. He wasn't angry at Harry per say, not even at Weasly for bringing this up, but he was angry.

"No, I keep my inheritance and you keep yours. You will always have your title, but we can make it so that we have joint custody over all out holdings. If this is not what you want, however, it will not hurt my feelings." Harry said this in a tone that implied it did hurt his feelings, but it was mostly an act; he had to get Draco mad. He moved to stand in front of Draco.

"So the fact that I am submissive to you by nature will not carry over legally?" Draco looked slightly ashamed and still a little angry; Harry knew he had to use that anger… he was going to use his plan.

"No. It does not." Harry put an angry look on his face, "why does this bother you so much? Why didn't you tell me? I can't help this any more than you can!"

"We have been fighting ever since we came to this school! I fought with you, one because you fought back and two because I hated being bested by you! Did you think I was just going to roll over AND TAKE IT without the slightest bit of apprehension?"

Harry knew that Draco only HAD to bottom for the bond, after that it didn't matter. But Draco had to deal with this for them to bond and Harry thought that if he showed Draco that Draco was strong enough to also be the dominate one, then he'd stop worrying about it. Harry had to show Draco that it could be both ways. Up until now if Harry didn't start their kisses then he finished them; Harry just naturally took control of the situation, but this time it was going to be all Draco.

"I can't talk to you!" Harry started to walk towards the bedroom. Harry hoped Draco would react.

"Don't you walk away from me, Potter!" Draco moved towards Harry. All Harry thought before Draco's fist connected with his jaw is: here goes nothing.

Harry staggered back and then swung at Draco, connecting with his lower lip. Draco hooked his legs behind Harry's and knocked Harry on his ass. Then he flung him self on top of him. The two rolled for a few minutes, swinging punches at one another and cursing like sailors. Draco finally managed to steady himself on top of Harry and as Harry reached up to try and grab Draco's hips to dislodge him Draco growled and grabbed both of Harry's wrists, pinning them to the floor beside Harry's head.

It wasn't that Harry LET him win so much as he didn't fight back with as must spirit as he normally would have. Either way, Draco was on top and showing incredible strength; Harry had to resist the urge to smirk.

Both boys were breathing heavily as Harry made a last struggle for freedom. He twisted and bucked, but Draco just smirked down at him with a triumphant look on his face. Harry stilled his struggling to look up into Draco's eyes which had gone from angry to very aroused.

Harry barley had time to breath before Draco descended on him with a harsh kiss. The start of the kiss was meant to bruise. Their teeth hit and when Draco forced Harry's mouth open Harry tasted their blood mingled together. Soon, though, the kiss faded into one of passion and when Draco pulled away Harry was seeing stars.

Draco removed his wand from his pocket and said a couple of spells. Harry soon found himself and Draco in nothing but boxers and when Draco removed his hand from Harry's wrists Harry had his hands bound to the floor with a sticking charm; between the charm and Draco on his lap he couldn't move.

Draco smiled a sly smile before his started kissing Harry's neck. Draco nibbled on Harry's ear and bit his collar bone. When Draco was done there his moved down to Harry's chest, running his hand up and down and then finally licking one nipple. Harry was arching up into Draco; the bond was telling Harry to get on top, but he ignored it and was content to bath in his mates ministrations. Of course he WAS stuck to the bloody floor.

Draco continued down Harry's stomach until he got to Harry's boxer line. Draco looked at the bulge in Harry's pants. This could be interesting, his first blowjob. Draco was lost in thought until he heard Harry moan and he quickly pulled the boxers down. Draco only hesitated a moment before he took all of Harry into his mouth.

"Oh yes, oh… yeah!" Harry was straining against his bonds, what Draco was doing felt so good.

Draco chuckled, this was what he wanted; Harry in throws of passion, at his mercy.

_Do you like this baby? _Draco was teasing.

_Bloody Hell Draco, don't stop! _

Draco ran his tongue along the underside of Harry's dick as he slid his fingers along the sides of Harry's torso. The touch was too much to handle and Harry shuddered and came in Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed most of it and then cleaned the rest of it up as he released Harry's bonds. Draco pulled Harry's boxers back up and then lay down on top of Harry with his head resting on the Carpathians heart.

"Thank you." Draco whispered it.

"No, thank you." Harry was still trying to control his breathing. Although he would probably be sore and have a bruised cheek his plan had gone rather well. Actually, it had gone really well Harry decided. Draco would defiantly be topping a lot in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

smirks evilly That was for all you lovely people who wanted some of the old Draco back. Now we have one pre-bonding issue down and one more to go… it could take a while for me to get back into the flow.


	10. What is Love? Baby Don't Hurt Me

**Chapter Ten**

**What is Love…Baby Don't Hurt Me**

Ok, ok… I was listening to **Haddaway** and it just got stuck and I couldn't help throwing the last bit into the title. For those who don't know the song "What is Love" by Haddaway you are fortunate because you don't realize how completely corny my title is. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week left till school started and the five students at Hogwarts for the summer were in a three sided war. There was Hermione and Blasie on one side that was mad at Ron for being a jerk. Ron on another side, who was mad at Blasie for living and at Hermione for not apologizing to HIM! And then, there was Harry and Draco who were on both sides and having a hard time of it.

Ron had apologized to Draco on Harry's insistence and the three of them had been hanging out in the evenings in the Gryffindor common room. Ron complained about Hermione and Blasie, while Harry and Draco tried to get him to cut his losses and apologize to Hermione.

In the mornings Harry and Draco spent their time with the other side of the argument in the library listening to Blasie comfort Hermione and, amazingly enough, encouraging her to make amends with Ron. But, she was adamant that _he_ would apologize to _her_.

This particular morning Harry had come in looking a little pale and Hermione had inquired to him and Draco whether he had eaten anything. Draco looked at Harry and, as if realizing just how pale he had become and calculating just how long it had been since Harry had taken any blood from Draco, Draco grabbed his arm and hauled him off to a secluded book aisle.

Harry let himself be dragged along muttering something about "not being hungry" and "pale, my ass".

Once they were in a secluded enough spot Draco whirled around bringing his body flush against Harry's. Draco smirked up at him and rolled his hips against Harry's. Harry sucked in breath, but turned his head away from Draco's neck saying, "it's only been two days; if I do this any more often then the blood replenishing potions are going to stop helping."

"Aren't you just the least bit hungry?" Draco started to unbutton his shirt a little until the first five buttons were undone and then wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and looked at the Carpathian's mouth. Draco chuckled when he saw Harry's fangs lengthen and he felt that sexual jolt go through him that he got every time Harry was about to take his blood.

Harry groaned in half defeat, half anticipation and lowered his head to taste the skin right below Draco's left collarbone. A few minutes later Draco sucked in breath and let out a little whimper as Harry's fangs pierced his skin. Harry tasted Draco's blood like it was the first time, every time it got sweeter and more intoxicating, like peach schnapps. Harry was pretty sure that this wasn't a coincidence and that Draco's blood getting sweeter meant that his feelings were changing as the bond was getting stronger, but he had to wait for Draco on this one.

While Harry was having breakfast, Balsie and Hermione were having their own conversation.

"Hermione," Blasie looked up from the book he was reading to look as his new best friend.

"Yeah," she closed the book she had been reading on Arithmacy.

"I think I know a way to get Ron to come to his senses, but I'm going to need your permission to do it."

Hermione looked skeptical and a little apprehensive, "What?"

"Well, you know that the only reason he has a problem with us as friends is because he thinks that I'm going to steel you from him, right?"

Hermione nodded slowly, not knowing where Blasie was going.

"So, if I can prove that I'm gay and that there is NO way in a MILLION years I would think of you in that way, then would he maybe apologize to you?"

Hermione looked thoughtful, "yeah, I suppose if he knew you were gay and if he was sure you were looking else where then he would back off about us hanging out." Hermione narrowed her eyes, "What are you going to do?"

Blasie just smirked and leaned in closer, "This is what I'm going to do…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In between the times they spent with their friends, Harry and Draco spent time with each other, on walks around the grounds and in their quarters. Draco shared good and bad stories with Harry about his home life and Harry told him about all his encounters with Voldemort, including the final one. Draco had had to comfort Harry halfway trough it and let Harry finish the tale with his head on Draco's lap. Of course, then Draco started playing with his hair and then Harry quickly went from telling the story, to purring, to full on attacking Draco and kissing him within an inch of his life.

Harry tried to let Draco lead in most of their intimate activities and most of the time he could control himself enough to let Draco be the dominate… it didn't help that Draco had always strived to be perfected and that, apparently, extended to even the bedroom. It wasn't exactly a hardship for Harry to stamp down his Carpathian side to let Draco take the lead; he was very demanding.

Tonight, Draco had been reading by the fire and Harry had walked in the room with nothing but a towel on from his shower. He was looking for his hair brush that had some how made it out into the common room. He had his back to the fire and had just picked his brush up from the desk when a strong pair of hands grabbed his hips and he was forced back against a firm and equally naked chest. Harry gasped; Draco had apparently lost his shirt during the short walk from the fireplace to Harry.

"You know you just can't walk in here like that Potter." Draco purred in Harry's ear. "Especially since it's been ages since we did something." Draco was moving his hands all over Harry's chest and lower abdomen as he talked. His tongue flicked into Harry's ear.

Harry laughed and moaned at the same time, "Yeah, Malfoy, it's been ages since you kissed me before I got into the shower, it must be…" But Harry was cut off when Draco bit down on his shoulder rather hard and then started to ease the pain with his tongue. Harry saw stars.

"Did I ask you to talk?" Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders and whirled him around taking the towel around Harry's waist with him. Draco let his eyes roam over his lover's body as he dropped the towel to the floor and then looked into those emerald eyes he loved so much… yes, loved. He loved Harry Potter, he wanted to bond with him and be his mate and live happily fucking ever after. He liked everything about Harry, he liked the way he made him feel and if that wasn't love then Draco didn't know what was. He just wasn't sure when he realized it. Maybe it had been last weekend when he had woken up to Harry singing those sweet words, or maybe even before that. Did it really matter? Not right now.

_Draco?_

_Yes._

_I was just wondering what your thinking? You zoned out there for a second._

_That you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen._

Harry blushed from head to toe at the unexpected words. He knelt down in front of Draco and started removing his pants. Seconds later Harry had Draco naked and Draco's legs wrapped around his waist and he was leaning over him on the desk, which contents had found a new place on the floor.

_Is this ok? _Harry asked

_Yeah it's fine. I like it when you lead too. _Draco looked up at Harry through heavily lidded eyes.

"I love you." Draco said it without reservation and with complete and utter devotion, trust, and love in his eyes.

Harry felt his breath catch and for a minute all he could do was look at the blonde angel in his arms. Then, he leaned down and closed the gap between them with the sweetest kiss they had ever shared.

"I love you too." Harry whispered. "I promise I'll never hurt you intentionally and that you will always have my full and utter devotion…" Harry had to stop because he felt the ritual words starting to come to mind and he had to block them out.

Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him down into another, more demanding kiss. Kissing turned to touching and caressing in a matter of minutes and before long they were both hot and sweaty, not to mention the fact that they were already naked.

"I-I'm ready," said Draco in a breathy voice.

"I know me too." Harry pulled away though, "I don't want to bond tonight though. I- I want tonight to be special. You said you loved me and I want those words to be sacred and separate from the bonding process that will be just as sacred to me." Harry looked into Draco's eyes for understanding and saw they were shimmering slightly with tears.

"That is the most fucking beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." Draco smiled and Harry chuckled at his words.

Harry helped Draco stand up and then grabbed his towel, "I have to go take another shower thanks to you… a cold one, at that." Harry looked down, rolled his eyes and mock glared.

Draco smirked that signature smirk of his and said, "How about since it _IS_ all my fault, I help you take the second one."

_You're on, _Harry said with his mind as he raised one eyebrow and took off for the shower with Draco on his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ron?" Blasie stuck his head into the Gryffindor common room. He looked around and saw the red head sitting in an armchair staring at the fire. Blasie looked the youngest Weasley boy over. He had cute, unruly hair, and a toned body thanks to quidditch. He was handsome in a classic way and seamed to be about the same height as Blasie; that would make what Blasie was about to do easier.

Ron looked up at the fire not pleased to see Zabini at all, so he said as much, "What do you want?"

"I came to talk to you about you and Hermione."

"What? Come to rub it in my face that you broke us up and now you get her all to yourself?" Ron turned a little red in the cheeks.

"No. You see I had a plan from the beginning of this whole thing to break you guys up, but now that I've done it and I see how upset Hermione is without you, well, I can't possibly go on with the plan. So, I'm sending you back to her so you can make up and make out or… whatever." Blasie walked towards Ron as he said it and now had the Gryffindor up against the wall at the far side of the common room. He put a hurt yet determined tone in his voice; after all he was supposed to be the "wounded" person, trying to do a good deed and blah, blah, blah. It was actually funny that he was going to have to pretend to like a Gryffindor… yeah, when pigs flew!

"So you did want Hermione for yourself!" Ron yelled, "You really aren't gay, or you're bi or something! I knew it…" Blasie put a finger to Ron's lips.

"No, see that is where you are wrong. I got close to Hermione to get close to you and then when I actually found that I liked her as a friend I just couldn't take you away from her now could I? So I'm removing myself from the picture and have decided to take a back seat as just her friend because pretending to become her friend has actually led me to becoming her friend… if you get it?"

"UH? You… that is… you like… uh… to get to me… what?" Ron was very flustered, if he had been Blasie's type Blasie might have found it endearing. But, uh, yeah, Gryffindor.

"Yes, but I can't stand Hermione being the way she is without you and, well, there are other fish in the sea. Anyways, I came to tell you to apologize to her and to tell you all this so you defiantly know I'm GAY! And just incase that wasn't enough, now that I've got you where I want you and I'll probably never be ale to do this again…" Blasie trailed off and without further ado kissed Ron smack on the lips.

Ron was so shocked that Blasie was even able to open his lips a little and slip a in some tongue in before Ron snapped to his senses and pushed Blasie away.

"Don't ever, EVER kiss me again!" Ron didn't sound as angry as he could have been and without looking at Blasie again he ran out through the portrait hole and, Blasie hoped, went to find Hermione.

Well, Blasie thought, that was his good deed for the year. Now he could be friends with Hermione, who, even though he had known her for a short time, was defiantly worth this. Plus, he could tease the Weasel now and that was always fun.

Yep, no more Hermione moping around the library… all in a days work Blasie thought as he walked out of the common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do ya think? And next… the LAST CHAPTER! I may put the bonding in, but I'm not sure it's that important to the story… haha! Just kidding, just kidding, don't murder me in my sleep. set's up wards just in case

Update!

Ash


	11. No Room for Doubt

**Chapter 11**

**No Room for Doubt**

Some of the bonding words I stole from Christine Feehen, so they aren't all mine, but the wonderful love scene is…

Well, without further ado, I give you the moment you have all been waiting for… NO, not the 7th book... the very sexy ending to my story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron sprinted all the way to the library. The nerve of Zabini trying to break him and Monie up! Ron didn't know what Hermione saw in him; he was a Slytherin, well, so was Draco, but, uh, he just didn't like Slytherin's no matter how many his best friend dated. Ron should tell Hermione what Blasie had done, but he reasoned that now he had something over Blasie. If he let the friendship continue then if Blasie ever stepped out of line again, he could blackmail him with the fact that Blasie had started his and Hermione's friendship on a ploy to get to Ron… as disgusting as that sounded.

Ron wasn't a homophobe or anything, but he didn't appreciate being kissed when he didn't want to be kissed… more like attacked. Well, one thing was for sure, he had to apologize to Hermione because she had been right. Blasie had defiantly been gay and was gay and was NOT interested in Hermione. This year was already turning out to be a great one, Ron pondered sarcastically; Draco and Harry are together, Blasie Zabini likes him, and next thing you know Pansy Parkinson will fall for Hermione and Neville will shack up with Crabbe and Goyle. Oh man! Ron was even grossing himself out… shut up brain, shut up!

Ron stepped into the library and noticed that Madam Prince wasn't there for the summer so he called out, "Hermione!"

"Yes," a voice answered him from the back of the library and he followed it back to their usual table.

She was there looking over a huge book that looked like it was about to fall apart and had splattered on one page what looked to be blood. She closed it with a thud when he sat down beside her and she turned to face him with an expectant look on her face.

"Look, Monie," Ron look her in her eyes, he knew she would respect that. "I'm really sorry about jumping to conclusions and being mad at you for having friends. I don't expect you to give up your social life for me just like you don't expect me to for you. I understand that even if Blasie wasn't, well, gay, you have the right to have friends of both sexes and that I should trust you to love me and be with me." Ron finished his speech and took a deep breath, that wasn't so hard or painful.

"Apology accepted," Hermione leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away she hugged him and said, "I've missed you."

Ron missed the amused and knowing look that she quickly covered.

"I missed you too." Ron smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was unpacking the school things that Mrs.Weasley had sent him from Diagon Ally. He hadn't felt like going shopping for his school supplies so he had just had her mail him the basic things he needed. She had also, thankfully, agreed to do the same for Draco; that had taken Harry a very long fire chat to straighten out.

Now Harry was trying to organize everything into spaces, like desk, book bag, and trunk. It was harder than it looked, one, because he had never been a very organized person, and two, because he was just doing this because Draco was organized and didn't like clutter.

Harry finally had to take a break or he was going to shove everything out of the window just so he wouldn't have to deal with where to put it… it would be out of the window and on the ground in shambles… but, it would be gone.

He sat on the couch to read, but ended up staring into the fire for a while just thinking. He and Draco hasn't bonded yet; neither one of them had brought it up since Harry had said he wanted to wait a couple days ago. They also hadn't done anything but kiss, afraid that it would aggravate the already straining bond.

Harry knew that Draco was ready, really ready, he could feel it. But, he was waiting for the perfect moment. He didn't want it to be planned as in candles and music or anything; he just wanted it to be perfect.

Draco was out with Blasie right now, spending some time together as friends and Harry supposed that he could attack Draco when he came in. Yeah, maybe it was time. Blasie wouldn't come over after he and Draco had just hung out and Ron and Hermione were having what they called "us time", so Harry and Draco had all tonight and all tomorrow to spend doing what they wanted to do… like spending a lot of time in bed.

Harry got up off the couch and jumped when he heard a thud; the book that had been on his chest had fallen to the floor, _oops_, he thought. He headed to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth and then he slipped on some black pajama bottoms.

He conjured a chair in the corner of the bedroom and sat in it. Harry thought about it and decided that he did want candles so he conjured a few but didn't light them. Then, he turned out the lights with a flick of his hand and waited for Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was hurrying along the halls. He loved spending time with Blasie, but he had had to cut the evening short because something told him he needed to go back to Harry. It wasn't a panic or emergency kind of sense, just a feeling that he had to be with Harry right now.

Draco was ready to bond with Harry and he guessed that it could be a little of that, but he hadn't felt this pull to go to Harry in a while and he wasn't sure what to think. He skidded to a halt from his jog in front of the portrait. The panther was pacing back and forth predatorily and admitted him without the password.

Draco didn't see Harry in the living room so he walked over to the bedroom door and went in. The minute Draco walked into the room he noticed something, the lights were off, he didn't ever remember the lights being off.

"Harry," Draco called to his mate. Draco jumped a little when candles in the room sprang to life and illuminated the room in a soft glow that shimmered on the walls. His eyes found his mate sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Draco met Harry's eyes and saw the gleam that he had seen in the panther's eyes in the portrait.

Harry uncurled himself in the chair and stood up in one fluid motion and Draco let his eyes room over Harry's tasseled hair and naked chest, down to his sexy, black, silk pants. Draco thought that Harry already looked like he had had sex and the blonde licked his lips accordingly, only to hear a deep chuckle, Harry's, echo in his mind.

Harry walked or stalked over to Draco. He stood there for a second to take in the moment and then he slowly started to undress his mate, starting with the buttons on his shirt. Every button reveled more creamy skin and Harry took it all in, stopping to touch and caress when he felt like it. Draco had remained silent except for the occasional moan.

When the shirt finally fell to the floor Harry started to undo Draco's belt and tug his pants down. The neatly pressed slacks fell to a pile on the floor and were kicked away by Draco who Harry had never seen treat his clothes with such carelessness. Without hesitating anymore Harry pulled down Draco's boxer shorts and those too were thrown across the floor.

Harry stood back and looked Draco up and down, circling him. The Carpathian in Harry was memorizing his mate's body: the curves of Draco's neck and shoulders, the thin, but firm muscle in his arms, his slim hips where Harry could see his hip bones denting out the skin. Harry traced a finger over Draco's abdomen and the muscles there, watching as they clenched and unclenched. Then, he walked around and let his hand trail down Draco's spin and Harry watched Draco's back muscles ripple at the sensation.

_Harry, what are you doing?_ Draco spoke into Harry's mind because it was more intimate and because he didn't think he could talk. He could feel Harry's eyes on him and it was burning holes in his skin.

_I'm looking at you Beautiful, just looking. _

_But, you've seen me naked before._

_I know. But, this time I'm taking it all in._ Harry had finished and was now facing Draco who looked Harry up and down again.

_You aren't naked. _Draco felt it only fair that Harry should get just as naked as he was.

Draco reached out and slid Harry's pants down his legs till the silk was pooling on the floor and then he stood up.

_No boxers? Naughty._ Draco smirked.

Harry was now equally naked and looking at him intently. Harry then pulled Draco into him so that their bodies met and he touched his lips to Draco's. Draco opened his mouth for Harry to slip his tongue in and they kissed for a while, Draco wrestling for that last bit of dominance before he gave it all up for the night.

Harry knew the moment that Draco quiet trying to win the kiss; the blond sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

Both of them let go of the restraint they had been holding back and the mental shields they had put up for a while to ease into the bonding. Now there were emotions and lust and love flowing between them and it made Draco dizzy to feel it all at once. Harry must have sensed this because he guided Draco over to the bed where he picked him up and laid him on it.

Harry lay down beside Draco and started kissing him again, following his jaw line down to his throat and then he rolled on top, kissing his way down Draco's chest. Harry got to Draco's belly button and then summoned the lube that had been in his dresser. Harry caught the tube and then looked up at Draco.

Draco was laying on the bed with Harry over him and he was about to have his first time with a guy, he was about to bond to a Carpathian who happened to be Harry Potter and all he could think about was that if Harry didn't hurry up Draco was going to jump him. Harry hadn't even touched him any where below the waist yet and Draco was in pieces. The pleasure was just building and building to an unimaginable height. Draco could even feel the pleasure Harry was getting from Draco's pleasure through the bond, it was intense.

He noticed Harry had stopped his ministrations and Draco looked down to see green eyes looking up at him. _What?_

_Are you sure about this? I want you to know what you're doing. _Harry rested his chin on Draco's stomach.

_Harry, I know what I want. I love you and this is what I want, forever. _Draco looked at the ceiling and moaned. _Now, if you want me to ever speak to you again you will finish what you started immediately. _

Harry kissed his way back down Draco's stomach and then sent a wave of pleasure through the bond. Draco made an impatient noise in the back of his throat and his hips twitched. Harry spread some of the lubricant on his fingers and some on his cock.

Harry slid his finger into Draco's entrance at the same times that he took Draco's prick into his mouth, the assault was almost too much and Draco screamed in pleasure and rocked his hips. Harry continued to lick and suck to the rhythm that he was moving his now two digits in and out of Draco, scissoring until Harry thought he was ready.

Draco felt Harry move above him and he opened his eyes to see Harry settling above him. Draco felt a wave of panic for a second and then he felt a calming feeling go down the bond and Harry leaned in to kiss him and said out loud, "I love you."

Before Draco could answer and while he was a little distracted, Harry positioned himself and pushed in. Draco gripped Harry's shoulders and winced as the pain spread up his back and then dissipated. He took a couple of breaths while Harry kissed his neck and shoulders. Finally he told Harry to move and as Harry pulled out and pushed back in Draco felt a different sensation spread through his body.

Harry was pumping in and out concentrating on bringing Draco pleasure when he felt the words start to stir in the back of his mind. Like the words to a song he had heard a long time ago and didn't know he knew. The bonding words started flowing as he angled up to hit Draco's prostate.

Draco was seeing stars as Harry hit his spot again and again. Then, he heard Harry start to talk and Draco realized he was hearing Harry speak the bonding ritual that would bind them forever.

"**You are my lifemate. In cruor, in diligo. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into keeping the same that is yours. Forever is est totus nos teneo. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own. You were once my enemy, now I will protect you. Where I used to hate you, I now give you everything I am. You are my life mate, mi Corazon, bound to me forever. Duos una. Do you concede?" **

Draco had been so wrapped up in the words and the sensation it took him a moment to realize he was being ask a question, "I- I concede… I give you all I am… I love you."

Harry had been thrusting faster and faster and now that the words were over he took his nail and dragged it across the left side of his neck to draw blood. He then asked Draco if he knew what he had to do. Draco nodded and with one final thrust they both hit orgasm at the same time. Screaming Draco's name Harry swooped down and sunk his fangs into Draco neck who cried out in pain and from the orgasm ripping his body, but managed to get his lips to the cut on Harry's neck and drink.

Draco had never tasted any alcohol or candy that tasted this good and gave you this kind of high. Harry's blood was bitter and sweet all at the same time as it slid down Draco's throat. Draco let the liquid fill his mouth and run down his throat as he felt the after shocks of the orgasm rippling through his body. His hips were still thrusting and twitching. Draco could hear Harry moaning and breathing heavily as he came down from his blood lust, post orgasm high and stopped sucking on Harry's neck.

Harry rolled off of Draco and to the side. Draco curled into Harry's body with their legs still tangled.

"That was amazing," Draco said a bit huskily.

"Yeah, it was," Harry looked at Draco. "Thank you for, well, having me, for everything. You didn't have to do any of this. You didn't have to fall in love with me." Harry looked down.

Draco lifted Harry's face with his finger under Harry's chin, "I didn't have to, but I did."

Draco kissed Harry, their tongues touching, their mouths melding together. Then, Draco pulled away and laid his head down on the pillow next to Harry.

Draco closed his eyes and whispered, "Good night."

Harry smiled, "Good night, I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry lay in bed the rest of the night just staring at his beautiful mate. He had found the one person that he was going to be with for the rest of his life. His Carpathian side was proud of himself, pleased that he had gotten Draco and gotten him to bond. But, Harry's human side was just relieved that he had someone to love; he had finally found the lover, friend, and confidant he had been looking for and that was worth anything he had had to go through to get to this point.

In a couple of days they would all start back to school and everyone else would have to deal with two Slytherin's and three Gryffindor's becoming chummy. It was going to be an interesting first couple of weeks. Harry was almost looking forward to the looks on peoples faces when the world finally realized that Potter and Malfoy were together.

Harry was sure that he and Draco would take it all in stride, in fact, when it came to his and Draco's relationship Harry had no doubts… because in love, there is no room for doubt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, I know… it was mushy! I couldn't help it! Ok, I have a couple of things going on in my mind, some story ideas, but nothing on paper, so we will see… don't expect anything post hast…

Thanks, THANKS, to ALL the people that review, you always made my day AND you made this story!

Love you guys!

Ash


End file.
